Willow's Salvation
by Buffybot76
Summary: DISCONTINUED - Willow is in need of help after her fall from grace. Can our dear Potion's Master be her savior? A HP/BtVS crossover
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** _Willow's Salvation_

**Author:** _Rose (buffybot76@hotmail.com)_

**Rated:** _R_

**Pairing:** _Willow/Snape, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Brandy(OFC), Ginny/Draco (eventually)_

**Summary:** _Willow gets some rehabilitating Hogwart's style_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of these characters. Willow and the Sunnydale group belong to Joss Whedon. The Harry Potter crew belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just playing in their playground._

**Spoilers:** _BtVS: Season 6, Harry Potter: All the books, just to be safe_

**Distribution:** _If you want it, just email me and ask, I would be flattered if you did. Want it that is._

**Feedback:** _Please, pretty pretty please._

- Chapter 1 -

**_Sanctuary_**

Willow stopped outside the door that lead to Giles' office. She wasn't sure why he wanted her to meet him, but she was sure it had something to do with her _rehabilitation._

She reached for the doorknob but stopped when she heard voices coming from inside the room. Leaning forward a little she listened intently to the conversation taking place inside.

"Of course, Rupert. I understand you're concern. But trust me when I say that your young charge will have the utmost care and attention at the school and I believe it would be the best option that we have at the moment."

Willow's brow crinkled in worry. What was going on? Who was in there with Giles? And school? What school? Just what in hell was going on?

Suddenly Willow was brought out of her inner monologue by another voice premeating from the room. It was a deep and silky voice. A dangerous voice.

"Albus, I believe I agree with Mr. Giles. What this girl has done was a major offense. It took all your pull to keep the Ministry from dragging the child off to Azkaban. With all that happened, are you sure you want to submit the students to all this?"

"Yes Severus, I believe that between the two of us, as well as the rest of the staff, we will suceed in our task."

Again Willow wondered what was going on. Obviously, Giles didn't think that he could help her. She had known that when he had dragged her to England in the first place. In Willow's mind she was beyond help. And now he planned to pawn her off on complete strangers? Not if she could help it.

She was just about to retrace her steps down the hall and make good her escape, when the door was suddenly yanked open and a tall, dark and dangerous looking man filled the doorway. Willow gaped at him for a minute. He was tall, with lank, black hair that brushed his shoulders. His features could not be called handsome, but he was attractive in his own way. Or, at least he would be if he wasn't so scowly faced, Willow observed. And he was dressed entirely in black...robes?

_What the..._

"I assume you are Ms. Rosenberg?" The silky voiced man inquired.

"Eep." Was all Willow could say.

With an arched brow and a sweep of his arm, he motioned for her to enter the room. Once inside, Willow noticed that Giles was indeed there, seated behind a desk with a gentle smile on his lips.

"Ah, Willow. So glad you could join us. May I introduce you to an old acquaintance of mine. This is Albus Dumbledore." Giles nodded towards an elderly man off to his left that Willow just then noticed.

Although when she did notice, she wondered how she could have missed him. He was elderly, in such a way that he had a flowing white beard, so long that he could have tucked it into his belt. And he too was dressed in robes, only they were purple as opposed to the man behind her. He even had on a pointy hat much like a wizard would wear.

Then it dawned on her. That was exactly what he was. A wizard. She turned back to her mentor. "Giles?"

Giles sighed, then rose to his feet. "Willow, we have known each other for 7 years now?"

Willow nodded.

"And all that time, especially when you began your dabbling in the magical arts, I never took the initiative to actually help you understand what you where getting into. I apologize for that. I thought that I could make it up to you by being your savior now that you desperately needed it. But I have come to the realization that I am not the one to do so."

Willow only stared at him blankly.

"Albus has agreed to step in and take you under his wing so to speak. I believe it is best that you go with him, let him tutor you and with any luck, hopefully you will be able to find your way to the light once more."

Willow bowed her head for a moment. When she looked up again, her eyes where glistening with unshed tears. What could she say? She knew that she had royally screwed up. Even now she could still feel the smothering sensation of all the dark magic she harbored within herself.

She inhaled a deep cleansing breath, slowly exhaling it out, then steeled her resolve. She looked Giles square in the eyes and nodded before turning to the old wizard, who was looking at her with a welcoming look in his blue eyes.

With one last sigh she said, "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get this show on the road."

~*~ 

They had left Giles' office, and where now standing outside of the building. Willow was staring at her two companions in confusion.

"Excuse me, but, what did you just say?"

Snape, he had insisted she address him as such, fixed Willow with a stare that told her he was highly annoyed. Which must have been the only look he knew because his face seemed to stay stuck in that expression. Either that or a sneer.

"We are going to Apparate to the gates of Hogwarts. I will need you to stand close to my side so that I can apparate you with me."

"Oh, that's what I thought you said." Willow scrunched her nose up in confusion. "Huh?"

Snape let out an exasperated sigh and looked up at the clear sky overhead and slowly counted to ten.

Albus Dumbledore let out an amused chuckle. "Severus, please do keep in mind that Ms. Rosenberg has not had the proper introduction into the wizarding world. She is not familiar with most of our terms. You must be patient."

"Yes Albus, I know. But as you also know, patience was never one of my better qualities."

"Apparantly neither was manners." Willow mumbled.

Snape whipped back around to face the little redhead beside him. Eyes narrowed, trademark sneer again in place. "What did you just say?"

"Now who's the one with the comprehension problem?" Willow replied. She was really tempted to stick her tongue out at him, but then thought better of it. The man looked about ready to do some damage. And she would prefer to get to their destination in one piece.

The sound of laughter drew both their attention back to the elder of their little group. "I can tell that this will indeed be an interesting term this year. Don't you agree, Severus?"

"Oh yes. Loads of fun."

Willow had to smother a giggle as the sarcasm dripped from Snape's voice at his comment.

"Alright then. Let's get moving, don't want to stand here all day do we?" Willow piped up and moved closer to Snape.

With a little apprehension, Snape wrapped an arm around the red head and drew her to him, then closed his eyes. For a moment Willow wondered what he was doing. Then she felt a slight tugging sensation and everything around her blurred and finally disappeared. She felt dizzy and would have fallen if not for the strong arm encircling her waist.

_Hmm. Nice hands._ Willow thought idly.

Then everything came back into focus, her dizziness passed and the tugging stopped. Snape dropped his arm from around her so fast that she stumbled. He shot a hand out to steady her, then almost as quickly withdrew it again. When Willow had her bearings about her enough, she looked up, and her jaw dropped.

She was standing in front of what could only be described as a dream, a castle of fairy tale proportions. A beautiful sight in itself. Willow heard a faint popping sound to her right and she glanced over to see Dumbledore appear at her side.

He gave her a warm smile and with a twinkle in his eyes said, "Welcome to Hogwarts, Willow Rosenberg."

~*~ 

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Settling In

- Chapter 2 -

**_Settling In_**

It would have been an understatement to say that Willow was surprised. _In shock_ would have been a better term for the state she was in. She managed to close her mouth though, after Snape had commented that she resembled a goldfish. Her eyes had narrowed at that for an instant, but then went back wide again as she took in her surroundings.

She was being led down an outside corridor to the _school_. Dumbledore had left them to return to his office, and had left Willow to Snape's care. Willow didn't think she liked that idea too much, but what choice did she have.

Snape was very much in the same frame of mind. His feelings toward his companion at the moment was sheer and utter annoyance. Which was pretty much how he had been feeling towards her since he had first lain eyes on her.

"So, what do you do here?"

Snape glanced at the girl, debating on whether or not to answer.

"If you really must know, I teach Potions."

"Potions. Really?" The sound in her voice indicated that she was not impressed.

Snape just gritted his teeth and continued to lead her down the hallway. Finally they reached the end of the corridor and he nodded toward a portrait to their left.

"This is to be your room."

Willow raised an eyebrow. "It's a picture."

Snape let out an exasperated breath. "Yes, you silly girl. The portrait covers the entrance. You speak the password and it will open."

Willow smirked. "Okay. So what's the password?"

"Albus said to let you decide."

Willow brightened a little. "Can it be anything?"

"That is the whole purpose for letting you decide."

"Boy, you sure are a cranky sucker, aren't you?"

"Just choose a password, Rosenberg."

"Alright Snape. I choose, um, Scoobies."

Snape rolled his eyes at the obviously Muggle term. "Very well." He ground out. Pointing his wand at the portrait he muttered a spell and then faced Willow again.

"I will return at 6:45 to escort you to the Great Hall for dinner. Then I would advise that you get some rest as you are to be taken to Diagon Alley first thing in the morning to get a wand as well as your other required materials."

With that said, Severus Snape spun on his heel and stalked off, robes billowing in a way that reminded Willow of Spike and his trademark duster.

"Well thank you to...cranky pants." Willow muttered. Then she smiled and entered through the doorway to her rooms to prepare for dinner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Willow stepped hesitantly into the room that she would be residing in for her still undetermined amount of time at Hogwarts. She was quite happy with what she found.

The room was very spacy. She noted it was lighted in the same way as the rest of the castle, with sconces placed strategically on the walls. There was a comfortable looking full size bed set against one wall, and a wardrobe against the wall opposite it. Willow's gaze swept the room again and settled on a burgandy colored curtain hanging over what she assumed was a window.

Willow walked over and drew back the curtain. She gasped in surprise. It was a balcony, much like the one in her old bedroom in her parent's house back in Sunnydale.

She opened the balcony doors and instantly was bathed in a gently breeze that wafted over her, fanning her red hair lightly around her face. She took one step, then another until she was standing out on the balcony itself. Looking over the rail, she found she had a view of a beautiful landscape surrounding an equally beautiful lake.

Once more, Willow let the beauty of her surroundings lighten the burden her foolish actions had cast on her soul. To dull the pain of her failures.

Her failure to be able to control her magic. Her failure to Buffy and her friends at becoming addicted and commiting the sort of evil they strove to defeat. Her failure to Tara. That being her worst failure of all.

_But Tara wouldn't want this._ Willow thought. _She would want me to get better. If it is at all possible._

A little time passed and Willow jerked out of the semi trance she had fallen into. She looked at her watch.

6:30

Oh, she had better hurry and get changed.

_Don't want to keep Sir-Sneer-Alot waiting._ Willow mused, then giggled a little.

She stepped back into her room and began unpacking some clothes from the bags that the kindly old wizard had brought her for her.

"Well Rosenberg," Willow said aloud to herself. "If anyone is going to be able to help you, you need to start helping yourself as well."

And with that, she set about getting ready for her first dinner at Hogwarts.

*~*~* 

Severus Snape was in a high state of annoyance. Annoyed that for some insane reason, he felt drawn to the irritating redhead that he was now on his way to escort to the Great Hall.

_Oh why does Albus subject me to such torture._ Snape thought. _Always ready to drop his charity cases into my lap._

His mind began to turn over what he knew of the Rosenberg girl. He had to admit that the girl was strong. Had to be to have pulled back from the dark like she had. He had no doubt in his mind that if the girl hadn't been strong, the world would have most definitely ended that night. He supposed that it was the darkness that resided within the girl that drew him to her, but for some reason he doubted it. There was something else about Willow Rosenberg, something that he felt not even Albus Dumbledore nor anyone else knew. Not even the girl herself.

Snape was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't realize he had reached the girl's portrait entrance. He paused for a moment to clear his brain of his idle thoughts and then knocked.

"Just a second." Came the response from inside the room.

A few seconds later the portrait opened to allow the redhead to slip out of her room. She was dressed in a pair of fashionable lowride blue jeans and an emerald green t-shirt. The words "Wanna be my pony?" in bold silver letters, were displayed across the front.

For a second all Snape could do was stare. She couldn't possibly know that those were his house colors...could she? _No, just a coincidence._ He quickly schooled his face back into his trademark sneer. He, of course being male, could not help but note how nice the girl's body was. But she didn't have to know that he approved. That would not do at all.

"You ready, Rosenberg?" He asked in his silky voice, not noticing the slight shiver that immenated from the redhead.

"Um, yeah, okay." Willow said, slightly taken aback by her reaction to the menacing man's voice. _What the hell was that?_ Oh, this was not good.

"Fine. Then follow me." With that Snape turned and began to make his way to the Great Hall, the little redhead at his heels.

They walked in silence for a moment and then...

"Um, so who is going to take me to Diagonal Alley tomorrow?" Willow asked innocently.

Snape groaned inwardly. _Could the little pixie be any more annoying?_

"Cause, I don't take you for being the shop-a-holic type."

_I had to ask._ Snape shook his head in annoyance.

"First off, it's **Diagon** Alley. And second, I believe Minerva will be taking you, for I have a teacher's schedule to finish before the students return in two weeks." Snape replied icily.

Willow looked up at him in a huff. "You have a real attitude problem, you know?"

"I could give a damn, you know." Came the snappy reply.

At that moment they arrived outside the Great Hall entrance. Snape immediately pushed open the doors and stalked, for it couldn't be described as walking really, into the hall.

"You see, that's just what I mean! Why are you like that? You could be really nice looking if you would just remove the rod you have stuck up your butt. I mean, with those hands and that voice, your not...that.." Willow's voice trailed off as she realized exactly what she was saying. She also noticed where they were and that they had drew an audience with their amusing entrance. Willow started blushing and began wishing the floor would swallow her right then and there.

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	3. Chapter 3: Embarrassing Situations and D

- Chapter 3 -

**_Embarrassing Situations and Disturbing Dreams_**

_Please let me be dreaming. Oh, please let me be dreaming._

Willow pinched herself on the arm. _Ouch! Dammit._

Willow risked a glance at the man frozen mid-stride in front of her. He had stopped walking after the small bout of foot in mouth disease she seemed to have acquired just a few moments ago, but had yet to turn around. He instead stood with his back to her facing toward the other end of the Great Hall. Willow sneaked a peek around his tall frame. There was a group of people, Dumbledore among them, gathered at a table at the far end of the hall. They were all staring at Snape and herself, and while some had confused or shocked looks on their faces, Dumbledore's eyes were shining with amusement and he had a small knowing smile on his lips.

Willow felt her face grow hot and just knew that she was blushing again.

_And to think, I thought I was over getting all blushy and embarrassed. Oh yeah, and you've never just told a man he was attractive and an asshole in the same sentence either, Rosenberg. When will I ever learn to keep my mouth shut?_

Snape's mind was desperately trying to comprehend what he had just heard the redhead utter.

_Did she really just call me attractive? And what about my hands and voice? I do not have a rod up my bum!_

He noticed that the rest of the staff was staring at them. He turned to face the redhead slowly, trademark sneer firmly in place.

"What are you babbling about, you silly girl!?"

Willow ducked her head to hide the fact that she was blushing again. In fact, she hadn't never really stopped blushing since the beginning of this appalling situation. Which was just made worse by Dumbledore's next statement.

"Well Severus, as much it may pain you to do so, would you and Ms. Rosenberg kindly have a seat so that we may begin the feast."

Willow's eyes bugged out. _Oh, he did not just say that!_

But apparently Snape was used to such comments coming from the headmaster, because he simply nodded to Willow and allowed her to preceed him up to the head table.

Slowly Willow approached the table and went around to stand beside Dumbledore who had stood to hold the seat he had placed between himself and a woman to his right, so she could be seated.

"Thank you." Willow murmured as she sat in the chair.

"You are quite welcome, Willow. Oh, may I call you Willow?" Dumbledore inquired.

"Oh um, sure, Willow will be fine." she replied.

She noticed that Snape had taken his seat three seats down from her own.

The rest of the meal was all a blur to Willow. She was introduced to everyone at the table. Such as, Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration professor and head of Gryffindor house, one of the four houses in the school. This tall, severe looking woman with small square glasses perched on her nose, was to be her escort for her shopping extravaganza scheduled for the following morning.

Oh, that's gonna be loads of fun. Willow thought to herself.

She was introduced to Professor Flitwick, who was seated on the far side of Snape. He was so short, Willow noted, that he had to sit on a couple of large books to be able to reach the table. Willow thought he was adorable. Flitwick was the Charms teacher and head of Ravenclaw house.

Then it was Madam Hooch, the Flying Instructor.

"Flying intructor? Flying what exactly?" Willow had inquired. 

"Why brooms of course."

Willow had had to stiffle a giggle at that. To think that all this time, witches really did fly on broomsticks. Willow was struck by the Madam Hooch's eyes. They were yellow, which made Willow liken her to a hawk. And it didn't help that her hair was short, gray and kinda stuck up a bit.

She made the acquaintance of Madam Pomfrey, who was really the equivalent of the school nurse. Although she preferred the term Medi-Witch.

Willow's eyes nearly bugged out when she was introduced to Rubeus Hagrid. The guy was friggin HUGE. He insisted that Willow call him Hagrid though and she had agreed. Dispite his size, Willow found him to be very sweet and loveable. Hagrid, she was told, was Hogwart's Keeper of Keys. That statement had brought on thoughts of Dawn and Sunnydale and dark magic abuse and car wrecks and broken bones and...

_Stop it! You can not think about that now._ Willow berated herself silently.

"And this is our Defense Against The Dark Arts Professor, Remus Lupin." Dumbledore's voice interrupted Willow's thoughts.

Willow looked up to the man that the headmaster was gesturing to.

He was tall, with brown hair sprinkled with gray, though he didn't look old at all. He wore shabby looking robes that hung loosely on his thin frame. His eyes were a shade of blue that Willow had never seen before. They were fascinating and the appraising look he gave her made her breath hitch a little. His gaze held a bit of a wild look in them that made Willow think of Oz for some odd reason, though she couldn't understand why.

Thoughts of Oz where dispelled from her mind though the moment she glanced at Snape. He didn't notice that she was looking at him, for his full attention was on Lupin and the look of utter contempt he was shooting the poor man.

_I wonder who's yanked his chain now?_ Willow mused. _It doesn't seem to take much to make him all Mr. Gloom and Doom guy._

After all the introductions, the food arrived. Or rather, it appeared out of thin air.

"Cool." Willow whispered.

This exclaimation elicited a chuckle from Dumbledore.

"If that fascinates you, my dear, then perhaps it would pleased you even more if you were to look up." The old man gestured to above their heads.

Willow looked up at the ceiling, and her mouth promptly fell open.

The ceiling didn't look like a ceiling at all. It was all translucent, and gave a very good impersonation of looking like the night sky. With a cresent moon and bright stars twinkling merrily. Much like the headmasters eyes were doing right at that moment.

"Neat. How do you do it?" Willow was at a loss for words.

"It is enchanted, my dear. Professor Flitwick has a special charm that he uses on special occassions and holidays." Came the answer to her question.

Willow spent the rest of her meal gazing at the enchanted ceiling and eating tasteful food of all varieties. She couldn't help but feel after a while that she was being watched, and she glanced to her right. That Lupin guy was staring at her again with that look. And Snape was again staring at Lupin. With the same look of contempt and... was that jealousy?

_Oh, come on, Wills. He can't even stand you for pity's sake. Now why would he look jealous?_

After the meal, Willow bid everyone goodnight, saying that she wanted to get some rest before her big day in the morning. To her dismay, Dumbledore had suggested that Snape escort her back to her chamber. The look Snape shot Dumbledore said that he could have strangled the older man if he thought he could have gotten away with it. Which only strengthened Willow's arguement against him looking jealous earlier.

None too gently, Snape took hold of her elbow and practically dragged her out of the Great Hall. Once in the corridor, Willow yanked her arm away.

"Look, Mr. Cranky Pants. I don't know what your problem is with me. But would you cease with the game of Yank the Willow. I'm getting kinda tired of it."

"Oh, do shut up you annoying little twit. If you must know, I just find that being around you is highly irritating."

"Irritating? Well, I never! You know what, I so take it all back. No matter what you do, you are still gonna be an obnoxious prick. I think I can find my own way to my room thank you very much!"

With that Willow spun around and ran down the corridor.

For a second Snape just stood there, indecisive about whether or not he should go after her.

Now why did I have to go say something like that? Because she's right. You are an obnoxious prick. His subconsious answered his own question.

Deciding that he would apologize to her when she got back from Diagon Alley, Snape made his way to the dungeons to work on a potion. Hoping like hell it would sooth his frazzled nerves.

*~*~*~* 

Willow came to a halt outside of her portrait entrance.

"Scoobies." She murmured and the portrait swung open and she stepped inside.

When I get my wand tomorrow, I think I'll change my password to Cranky Pants...just to annoy the bastard some more. Willow thought with a smirk on her face.

Dispite herself, she couldn't help but admit that she enjoyed her little verbal sparring matches with Sir-Sneer-Alot.

Laughing lightly, she changed into her sleepwear. Which was nothing more than an old pullover shirt. She had borrowed it from Xander, what seemed like a lifetime ago, and had just never remembered to return it.

Sighing, Willow climbed into bed, and before long she was sound asleep.

_**- Dream Sequence -**_

Willow barely opened her eyes. Her mind felt hazy, confused, like she was drugged.

She had felt this way before...

Her eyes snapped open wide then. She noticed that she was staring at... the floor?

_No. Oh Gods, ****__NO_!

She tried to move. To get away. But she was trapped against the ceiling.

_What do you think, strawberry... can you handle more?_

_No, not him. Please. Not Rack._

But it was. Laughing, taunting, hurting. The next thing Willow knew, she was falling. It felt like forever. In her drugged mind she heard voices, some whispers, some screams. And one, clearer than all the others. Chilling, terrifying, complete and utter evilness.

_Oh little Red, in trouble again. Wanna make it all go away? Wanna make it all better? I could do that for you, you know. I could take away aaaall your pain. All you have to do...is trust me._

Willow looked around frantically, searching for the source of the voice. _Wh-who are you?_

Suddenly all there was, was pain and darkness. Darkness that was peirced by the two red glowing eyes, and an icy voice calling to her...

_Your saviour._

**_NOOOOOO!!!!_**

Willow screamed. Then she knew no more.

*~*~*~* 

The next thing Willow knew, she was behind the wheel of a car.

Someone was laughing. An evil, hysterical, insane laugh. With horror Willow realized that it was her own.

_Willow, what's wrong with you?_

_Dawnie?_ Willow whispered.

She looked to the passenger seat of the car. But it was not Dawn sitting beside her. But a horrifying vision of monstrous proportions. The head was in a death glare, almost a skull. And it was grinning at her. But the worst of all, was the eyes. The red glowing eyes.

Then there was the sound of metal hitting metal. Bending, tearing, crushing.

And then she was out again.

*~*~*~*~* 

When she became aware of herself again, she was standing beside a bed. Her bed. The one in Buffy's house. And Tara was standing at the window.

_No, not again._ But it was too late.

The shot rang out, and once again blood covered her shirt and face. She heard Tara's voice. _Your shirt..._ And then she caught her lover in her arms again.

_Nooo, nooo._ Tears ran down her face like before.

But unlike last time, it was not Willow's eyes that glowed red.

It was Tara's.

Willow let out a blood curdling scream at the sight. Then Tara's body began changing. Melting, moving. Molding itself into another form. The form from the car.

And then Willow's body was falling again.

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Willow landed in a heap on hard ground.

Pain shot through her body, and she fought to catch her breath.

Slowly she struggled to her hands and knees, then raised her head to survey her surroundings. Her eyes sought out and found what she already knew she would find.

Warren was just as she had left him. Stung up between two trees. Held in place by thick vines.

Abruptly Willow burst into tears. All her sorrow and guilt of what she had done washing over her in waves. She was drowning in it. Short gasping sobs escaped her lips, and before she knew what she was doing she was crawling toward the body on hands and knees.

Once she reached it, she pulled herself up and began unwrapping the vines from the long since dead boy.

Still sobbing, Willow untied Warren's mutilated body and carefully lowered it to the ground.

Eyes clenched shut, head bowed. She cradled the body to her, like she had done Tara's. And before she knew what she would say, three whispered words left her lips.

_Please....forgive me._

*~*~*~*~* 

The wind brushing her face prompted Willow to open her eyes. She was not in the forest any longer.

Instead, she was kneeling on the cliff outside of the temple.

She felt strong arms around her, and she looked over to see Xander kneeling beside her. Good ol' Xander. Always there for her, ever faithful. She closed her eyes again and began to cry. She faintly heard Xander's whispered words.

_It's gonna be alright Wills, I promise. I'll make it all go away. I'll make it all better. Just, trust me._

Willow stiffened in fright. _Did his voice just change?_

Slowly Willow looked to her best friend's face again. _Goddess, no._

His eyes were glowing, fiery red orbs.

_You can never escape me, Willow._

**_- End Dream Sequence -_**

*~*~*~*~* 

Willow snapped upright in her bed with a sharp gasp. She was panting hard and in a cold sweat. The images from the nightmare from hell still fresh in her mind.

"Oh, Goddess. Tara, I'm so, so sorry."

She couldn't stay here. She had to move. Not even bothering to slip on shoes Willow left her room at a full on run. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't really care. All she knew was that she needed to get away. Now. She ran through corridors, up and down staircases, not caring if she made noise or not. She needed out. She passed through an archway and found herself ouside the school.

_Finally._

She proceeded to run. Where to, she had no idea. She just wanted to escape. Escape from everything. She was so intent in her escape that she didn't notice the shadowy figure that followed her from the castle. She ran and ran and the next thing she knew she was stopping at the edge of a dense forest. Willow stood, trying to catch her breath, but found that she couldn't. The darkness closed in on her. Squeezing her until she had to struggle for every breath she took.

Then she felt it. Eyes watching her from somewhere within the group of trees. Willow looked up, not knowing what she would find. There, just hidden within the trees and barely penetratable fog, a shadowy form took shape. Willow stopped breathing completely then. All she could do was stare as if in a daze into the burning red eyes from her dream. Eyes that peered out of a black abyss where a face should have been. Beckoning her. Calling her. Inticing her to step forward. To join it. To embrace it.

Willow stepped forward.

A firm grip on her shoulder jerked Willow out of the trance she had found herself in. She spun around to meet the blue gaze of Remus Lupin. When their eyes locked, all of the darkness that had been squeezing Willow so ruthlessly, instantly fled. She was able to breath again, and began gulping it in. Anxiously, she looked over her shoulder towards the forest. Where the shadowy figure had once stood, now there was nothing but the night.

"Ms. Rosenberg. It's not safe for you to be out here. I must insist that you come back inside the castle."

Willow turned back from the forest to stare at Lupin once more. "Yes. Yes, of course." Willow said weakly.

She let Lupin take her by the hand and lead her back inside the castle. The had almost made it to her room when a figure in sweeping black robes blocked their path.

"And just where do the two of you think you are going?" Snape asked, a cold indifference in his voice.

"I found Ms. Rosenberg wandering around outside, beside the forbidden forest. I was just escorting her back to her room." Lupin replied just as coldly.

A look passed over Snape's face so fast, that neither Lupin nor Willow could determine if it had really been there in the first place. Worry.

"Are you alright Ms. Rosenberg?"

Willow was startled by this sort of question coming from the man who had not said two kind words to her since she had met him. "Umm, yeah. I...just had a nightmare is all. I was trying to clear my head."

Snape didn't look too convinced, but he let it go. "If it is all the same to you Lupin, I will finish escorting Ms. Rosenberg to her room."

Lupin, for a second, looked like he was going to refuse. But then thought better of it and just nodded his head. So it was then that Willow found herself in the company of the ever scowly faced Potion's Master again.

She looked back at Lupin. "Thank you, Professor Lupin."

"Please, call me Remus."

"Alright. But only if you call me Willow."

Willow was gifted with what could only be called a wolfish grin.

"Fine. Good night then, Willow."

With that, Lupin swept past Willow and her 'escort', and proceeded to his own room.

Snape took Willow by her elbow, but not as roughly as he had previously that evening.

Silently they made their way to Willow's portrait entrance. Once outside of it Willow turned to Snape. "Well, thanks for going out of your way to bring me somewhere that someone else could have brought me."

She had expected him to sneer or at least have a snappy comeback. She was startled when all he said was. "I wanted to apologize for my behavior after dinner. It was appalling, and I..."

His voice trailed off, it was obvious that he little practice in saying he was sorry.

"Apology accepted... Cranky Pants."

With a little smirk Willow slipped back into her room and shut her door in the face of one very confused Severus Snape.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	4. Chapter 4: Of Werewolves Blood and Death

- Chapter 4 -

**_Of Werewolves Blood and Death Eaters_**

At precisely 8:45 the next morning, Professor Minerva McGonagall showed up at Willow's portrait entrance. She was dressed as usual in her flowing robes and had a jaunty hat perched on her head. Knocking twice on the portrait, the woman didn't have to wait long before it opened.

Willow stepped out of the entrance and smiled timidly at the stern looking woman in front of her. McGonagall was surveying the redhead's outfit. Willow was wearing black leather, knee high boots which zipped up the sides, white stockings and a black leather mini skirt that ended about 2 inches above her kneecaps.

McGonagall's expression lightened considerably though when she saw the redhead's shirt. She wore a white tank top with the words 'Hello Kitty' written in black above a picture of a cute little cartoon kitten. McGonagall couldn't help but smile a little at the shirt.

"Well, Ms. Rosenberg. Are you ready to go get your supplies?"

"Sure thing, Professor McGonagall." Willow replied, relaxing now that the woman didn't look quite so stern.

"Good. We have a very busy day ahead of us, my dear. We have to get all of your supplies and robes. Along with books and a wand. Oh, and I suggest that you get an owl as well."

"A-an owl?" Willow looked at the woman questioningly.

"Yes, an owl. That is the way we communicate across great distances here in the wizarding world. I assume you have friends that you would like to write to?"

Willow wasn't sure how to answer that question.

I don't think any of the Scoobies would be too keen on hearing from me just now. But I could always write to Giles I suppose. At least it would keep me busy.

That decided, Willow nodded to the woman at her side and said, "Okay, that sounds good."

And they were off. The walked out of the school to the gates. Once outside the gates, McGonagall took Willow's hand and promptly apparated.

~*~ 

The next thing Willow knew, they were standing outside a tall, white building. Standing outside the building beside it's bronze colored doors, stood a creature that Willow had never, in all her years on the hellmouth, imagined seeing.

"Is that a..." Willow began timidly.

"A goblin, yes." McGonagall finished for her.

"Wow."

With a chuckle, McGonagall began digging into the pockets of her robes, finally withdrawing a shiny silver key. She handed said key to Willow.

"Now, Mr. Giles gave this to Albus right before you left. He said that you were free to use as much of his resources as you wished. Such a nice man, your Mr. Giles." McGonagall let out a sigh, that sounded suspiciously dreamy to Willow.

The goblin bowed to the two women and opened the doors to allow them in. Once past the bronze doors, they were faced with a set of silver ones. There were two more goblins guarding these as well. Willow noticed words were engraved on the silver doors. She read to herself.

**_Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn A treasure that was never yours, Theif, you have been warned, Beware Of finding more than treasure there_**

The words of warning made Willow's whole body shiver involuntarily. The pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors and then they were in a huge marble hall.

There were goblins everywhere. Sitting on stools behind a long counter doing various jobs. Weighing coins on scales, examining precious jewels through eyeglasses, scribbling furiously in large ledgers. Other goblins were assisting other people in the bank. Showing them in and out of various doors leading off of the enormous hall. McGonagall motioned for Willow to follow her to the counter. Once they reached it, a goblin, who had been writing in a ledger, looked up at them expectantly.

"Good morning, Mr. Griphook. The young lady here wishes to make a withdrawal." McGonagall stated politely.

The goblin glanced at Willow with a look of suspicion. "And does the young miss have her key?"

Willow held up the key that McGonagall had given her. "Oh, um, yeah. Right here."

The goblin nodded curtly. "Very well, then. Follow me."

With that said, the goblin hopped off his stool and preceeded the pair to one of the doors leading off of the hall.

Opening the door, the goblin allowed the two women to enter before him. Willow then found herself in a narrow stony passageway lit only by flaming torches. The hallway sloped downward steeply, and there were little railway tracks on the floor. Griphook whistled once and a little cart came up the tracks to stop before them. McGonagall, Willow and the goblin climbed into the cart and they were off. Willow got the sensation she was on a rollercoaster they were going so fast. She got the impulse to hold her arms above her head and laugh hysterically.

After a good while, the cart finally slowed and then stopped outside of a small door in the passage wall. Griphook got out of the cart and waited for the women to follow. Then he asked for Willow's key, which she promptly handed over. Griphook unlocked the door. Light blue smoke billowed out of the room, and after it cleared some, Willow looked inside. And gasped. Inside of the room, or vault as it turned out to be, was coins. Gold, silver and bronze coins. Mounds of them. Willow was speechless.

"Well child, what are you waiting for? Get what you think you will need to last you for awhile. We don't have all day, you know." Came McGonagall's no-nonsense voice.

Willow snapped out of her daze. "Okay."

McGonagall helped Willow gather up some coins into a bag, all the while explaining the currency value. "The gold ones are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle."

Willow picked it up immediately, of course. Once they had gotten enough, they left the same way they had come. Once again, Willow barely containing the impulse to throw up her arms and laugh.

~*~ 

They stepped outside of Gringotts, blinking as the bright sunlight that met their eyes. McGonagall once more began digging in her robe pockets, producing a peice of parchment which she handed to Willow.

"This is a list of items which you will need for the school term." McGonagall said.

Willow looked at the parchment and read aloud the contents. "Uniform: 3 sets of plain work robes, black" Willow looked at McGonagall. "Do they have to be black? I mean, can't we have a little color in our robes? Cause, I don't do black very well."

"I am sorry my dear, but it must be black."

Willow sighed, then went back to the list. "1 plain pointed hat, black, for day wear." At this Willow gave McGonagall a pained look. "Pointed?"

McGonagall just stared sternly.

"Okay, okay." Willow muttered. "_Ahem_, 1 pair of protective gloves...**DRAGON HIDE**!" Willow nearly shouted. McGonagall winced.

"1 winter cloak, black, silver fastenings." Willow's voice got more aggitated as she read. "Man, am I ever going to look like Vamp Willow. Did I just say that?" When she noticed McGonagall looking at her strangely she quickly added. "Um, never mind."

Continuing on, Willow read off her list of books and essentials she would need. "A Beginner's Guide To Transfiguration, by Emeric Switch." Willow giggled a little at the author's name, then looked to McGonagall. "I'm going to be learning Transfiguration?"

McGonagall smiled. "Yes, Dumbledore said that is to be one of the four main classes you will attend. Transfiguration with myself, Charms with Professor Flitwick, Defense Against The Dark Arts with Remus, and Potions with Professor Snape."

"Oh great, I have to put up with Sir-Sneer-Alot on a daily basis now?" Willow muttered to herself.

Willow was confused.

_Well, he did apologize last night. That was totally out of left field. But he did sound sincere...and seductive, with that voice I bet he could make the dictionary sound good and... and... That's not the point!_ The point was Willow was confused. Confused on her feelings for one very aggravating Potions Master.

Willow was brought out of her inner debate by McGonagall's voice. "Now, the first thing we should do is get you a wand."

"A wand? I've never had a wand before. Where do you get one?" Willow asked anxiously.

"I believe we shall pay Mr. Ollivander a visit." McGonagall replied.

The women walked along the crowded streets. There were children of various ages everywhere. Some with parents, some just in groups, some older ones just by themselves. A few waved at McGonagall. Then the next thing Willow knew they were outside another building. This one a little shop, with a wooden sign that declared it to be: **>Ollivanders: Makers of fine Wands since 382 B.C.**

The tinkling of a bell preceeded their entrance into the little shop.

The instant Willow entered, she felt the nape of her neck prickle. She couldn't help but shiver at the feeling of pure magic she got from the place. It was like how she felt when she was at Hogwarts. It was a good kind of feeling. Willow was so intent on surveying the interior of the little shop that she was startled when a voice addressed her.

"Ah, Willow Rosenberg. I've been waiting for you to show up."

Willow made a little squeaking noice and jerked around, her eyes falling on an elderly looking man standing just behind the counter.

"You...you know me?" Willow meekly asked.

"Oh, my dear. Everyone knows who you are." Came the kind voice.

Willow noticed the man's features then. He had a kind smile to go with the voice. He had gray frizzy hair that stuck up on his head. It kinda made Willow think of Albert Einstien. He wore little half moon spectacles, pushed down low so they rode on the tip of his nose. And the eyes behind the glasses were bright with kindness and intelligence.

"Everyone?" Willow questioned.

"My dear, you can not attempt to bring about the apocalypse and not go unnoticed." McGonagall said mildly.

"Oh. Right." Willow replied sheepishly.

"Now, to find you a wand." Said Mr. Ollivander.

He went to the back of the shop and rummaged around for a few minutes before coming back holding a slender, black box in both hands.

"10 inches, made of willow, with a unicorn hair in the tip." He said, taking a whitish looking wand out of the box.

He handed the wand to Willow. Willow stood there looking at it for a moment before... "Well, go on. Give it a wave." Mr. Ollivander urged.

Willow waved the wand in the air, and the next thing she knew there was a loud whooshing sound, and she was completely surrounded by a debris of papers that had blown off of Mr. Ollivander's counter like it had been caught in a hurricane.

"Yikes." Willow said, giving the wand back to Ollivander. "I don't think that's for me." She muttered.

Mr. Ollivander just chuckled. "Quite alright, my dear. This is the only way to find out for sure."

He placed the wand back in it's box and went to get another. Soon he returned.

"Here we are. 6 1/2 inches. Made of maple, with a pheonix feather."

Willow reached out for the wand and then waved it.

A wooden ladder that had been leaning against one of the many shelves in the shop abruptly exploded into splinters.

"Oh! No no no no." Willow said, hastly shoving the wand at Ollivander. "This is bad."

Ollivander just tsked. "No, no child. Believe me, when I say, it has been worse."

McGonagall simply chuckled.

Placing the offending wand away under the counter, Ollivander went to search again. Finally, he emerged from the stacks with another box. Taking out the mahogany colored wand, he held it out.

Willow very tentatively stepped forward and took hold of the wand. The instant her fingers curled around the wand, a warm breeze swirled around the shop, causing Willow's hair to billow around her face. A bright glow seemed to immenate from the tip of the wand and engulfed Willow's form for a second, before disappating.

"Curious." Mr. Ollivander muttered. "Very curious."

Willow swayed a little on her feet, but soon focused again. Looking to Ollivander she said, "Excuse me?"

"That wand, my dear, is 7 inches, made of Ash, with a Dragon's heartstring inside. But..." His voice trailed off.

"But...?" Willow prompted.

"But... there are two other things besides the dragon heartstring inside of this particular wand." Mr. Ollivander stated.

"What's inside?" Willow whispered in wonder.

"A drop of blood from a werewolf and a reformed Death Eater." Mr. Ollivander replied.

"Werewolf? Death Eater?" Willow was confused.

"Yes, my dear. The blood is from a werewolf I believe you are in acquaintance with. As well as the Death Eater." Mr. Ollivander said.

"Huh?" Willow said. The only werewolf she knew was Oz. Surely it couldn't be his blood. And just what in the frilly heck was a Death Eater?

"I believe Mrs. McGonagall will be able to answer all your questions my dear." Mr. Ollivander said as the bell signalled another customer entering the shop. "May you have a good day in your shopping ladies. Oh, and do come by for a visit sometime Minerva. We hardly have an opportunity to converse anymore these days."

"Of Course, Alexander." McGonagall's voice sounded a bit troubled. Then the two women left the wand shop.

Once outside, Willow turned on McGonagall. "Okay, spill it." Willow said.

McGonagall was taken aback by the girl's outburst. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Werewolf? Death Eater? I know them? Hello." Willow shot out.

"Well, my dear." McGonagall started. "I am just as surprised as you are by this turn of events."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Willow muttered to herself. To McGonagall she asked. "So who's the werewolf. I mean, as far as I know, I've only been acquainted with one, and that was Oz. But somehow, I don't see this blood as being his."

"You are quite right, Willow." McGonagall said in a gentle voice, calling Willow by her first name for the first time since meeting her. "You are in acquaintance with another werewolf, although you don't particularly know it yet."

"What are you getting at, lady?" Willow was tired of all the beating around the bush that was going on.

"Professor Lupin." McGonagall simply stated.

"Oh. Oh!" Willow exclaimed. "That's why I felt like... And then the grin that... How could I have been so stupid." She finally ended. Looking to McGonagall she said. "Okay. So Remus is a werewolf. But what's a Death Eater? Former or otherwise."

McGonagall sighed deeply. "Perhaps we should go sit somewhere before I begin this. It may take a while."

Willow nodded and let McGonagall lead her Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. McGonagall ordered a chocolate and raspberry sundae while Willow ordered a chocolate and peanut butter one.

"Now." Willow said as they took a seat in a nearby booth. "What is a Death Eater?"

McGonagall paled a bit and looked around to see if anyone had heard Willow's question.

"Willow, I beg you to not talk so loud." The Transfiguration teacher pleaded.

"Okay." Willow whispered.

Sighing again, McGonagall began to tell Willow everything she knew. Everything from Death Eaters and what they did to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and The Boy Who Lived. Willow listened, enthralled by the tale of a dark wizard. Of the terrible things he had done. She felt disturbingly familiar with it. With the darkness. She listened to how the great dark evil was defeated, not by a Slayer, but by a one year old boy, empowered by only the love that his dead mother had gifted him.

Then came the surprising part. The reformed Death Eater's identity.

"**SNAPE**!?!" Willow couldn't keep her voice down at this point to save her life.

"**SHHH.**" McGonagall shushed her.

Willow promptly started blushing as she saw the other occupants of the shop staring at her.

"Snape?" Willow hissed again.

"Yes, Willow. Snape used to be a Death Eater. But he has turned against You-Know-Who. He was working as a sort of double agent for Albus for a time. But now that he has been found out, he is helping in other ways."

Willow breathed in deeply, trying to slow down her racing heart._Snape is a Death Eater? Well okay, a reformed Death Eater, but still...he's killed people. He's been trapped by the dark, just like me. He would know how I feel. He would understand._

Willow's mind was in a whirl as they left the shop. Willow was staring at her wand in amazement. Snape's and Lupin's blood was in her wand. How weird was that? The went up a ways and crossed the street to stand outside of the bookstore Flourish and Blott's. McGonagall put a hand on Willow's arm when the girl started to enter.

"Willow, if you don't mind too terribly, could you go on inside and begin getting the books on your list? I have some personal business that I must attend to." She asked.

"Oh, sure thing. Don't mind at all." Willow answered.

"Good. I shan't be long." And with that, McGonagall left Willow in front of the store.

Willow went through the doors and was promptly greeted by someone she assumed was the proprietor of the establishment.

"Hello. Welcome to Flourish and Blott's. What do you want?" He asked irritably.

Willow was startled into silence for a second by his rude statement.

"Ummm, yeah. Uh, I n-n-need to uh, g-get these books." Willow finally stammered out.

She handed the list over to the man who looked over the titles, then smiled, obviously more than a bit relieved.

"Oh thank goodness. No Monster Book of Monsters OR Invisible Book of Invisibility. Right this way, miss. Watch your step, there, don't want you falling down and hurting yourself."

The man's abrupt change in attitude confused Willow even more. She followed the man to a bookcase in the back, where he showed her a section that he said should have the books she needed. Then he left her to her own devices. Willow searched through the books. Finding all sorts of interesting titles.

_A History of Magic... Hogwarts, A History, hmm, that one might be interesting... Oh, there's A Beginning to Transfiguration._

Finally Willow found all of her books and went to the front to pay for them. Once she had done that, she stepped outside to wait on McGonagall.

She waited. And waited. And waited.

After she had been standing there for almost an hour, Willow decided to go and look for her escort. _I mean, this place can't be that big,_ she thought.

So, with her mind made up, Willow set off to find McGonagall. That was her first mistake, because it wasn't very long before it dawned on her. _This place is bigger than I thought._

"Oh, no." Willow groaned. "I'm lost."

~*~ 

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5: Attention Diagon Alley shoppe

- Chapter 5 - 

**_Attention Diagon Alley shoppers, we have a Code...Willow?_**

It seemed like hours to Willow as she walked all about Diagon Alley. She couldn't find McGonagall anywhere, so she decided to head back to the bookstore she had started off from. But then she realized she had no idea what direction she should go in.

"Oh, no. I'm lost." She whispered to herself. "Oh, that's just wonderful."

She turned around in circles trying to get her bearings and figure out which way she should go. But all she managed to do was make herself dizzy. She stopped turning and took a step, only to bump into someone. The body she had bumped flailed thier arms, trying to keep their balance for a moment before finally doing so.

"Oh, gee. I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going." Willow apologized.

"Well, that was fairly obvious, now wasn't it?" The person replied in a nasty tone of voice.

It was then that Willow got a good look at the person she had just collided with. The first thought that came to Willow's mind was.

_I didn't know Spike had a little brother._

The boy looked to be about 15 or so. He stood before Willow with a look that could have rivaled any of Spike's loathsome sneers. And he looked **exactly** like said vampire. From the shock of white blonde hair to the all black ensemble. He could, for all intent and purposes, have been a younger version of Spike.

And he had just insulted her.

"Hey! I said I was sorry." Willow retorted.

The young man just eyed Willow up and down a minute before replying.

"Who are you? Some relation the those Weasleys?" He spat the name out like it was something dirty.

"Weasleys? Um, no. My name's Willow Rosenberg, not like it's any of your business anyway, you little Spike clone. And, just who the heck are you anyway mister?"

"The name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." He said it like it should have meant something to Willow. It didn't.

"Well, Mr. I-Have-No-Manners-Whatsoever, if you don't mind, I have a transfiguration teacher to find. So, buh-bye."

And with that, Willow stomped off. Or at least, she attempted to stomp off. The hand that Draco Malfoy snaked around her arm, brought her up a little short.

Turning back to face the boy, she shouted. "Hey, hands off, bub. Are you **trying** to piss me off?"

Willow tried to stop it, she really tried. But she could feel the darkness swelling up inside of her. Smothering her a little. Trying to force her to release it out onto the world. She desperately tried to stamp it back down. But no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't stop her eyes from going jet black. Draco immediately let go of her arm like he had been scalded. Willow approached him, smiling evilly when he backpedaled away from her.

"Aww, what's the matter Draky-poo? Cat got your tongue." She couldn't stop herself. This was fun.

_****__No._ I can't do this! What would Giles say? What would that nice Professor Bumbledore say? I just, Can. Not. Do. This!

With her last bit of strength Willow finally stamped down the darkness that was threatening to consume her. Slowly her eyes went back to her normal shade of green. That's when she heard another voice.

"Hey, Malfoy! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!"

Willow looked up to see three figures. Two male and one female walking towards them. As they got closer, Willow made out their features. One of the boys, was very tall. Taller than her or Malfoy. He had hair that she noticed was as red as her own. And a cute freckled face. The girl beside him was rather pretty actually, if she could tame down the bountiful brown hair she possessed. It was very unruly and thick. The last boy--the one who had spoken--was not as tall as the first, but he still had the height thing going for him. He had a unruly crop of midnight black hair, round wire rimmed glasses perched on his nose, and Willow couldn't quite make it out, but she was sure he had some sort of scar on his forehead.

Draco Malfoy instantly recovered from the shock of seeing the red haired woman's eyes go black as night just a moment before. He filed that knowledge--along with her name--away in the back of his mind. Oh yeah, his dad would **definitely** be interested in this. But first, he had to deal with Potter and his little band of misfits.

"Well, well Potter. What is it? Still trying to save damsels in distress? Why don't you give it up. It didn't work the last time you tried it, why should it now." Draco sneered.

_Potter?_ Willow thought. _Isn't that what McGonagall said The-Boy-Who-Lived's last name was?_ Willow stared at the boy in shock.

"Just get out of here Malfoy. Obviously the lady doesn't want to converse with you." Harry replied.

"You'd better be careful, Potter. One of these days, you're going to bite off a bit more than you can chew." And with that, Malfoy stalked off into the crowd.

"Are you alright, miss?"

Willow looked up at the boy standing before her. What could she say? This was supposed to be a living legend within the wizarding world. And he wasn't even out of his teens yet!

"Uh, um, yeah." Was all she could manage.

The-Boy-Who-Lived smiled then and said with a chuckle. "That's good. I'm Harry Potter. These are my friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley." He pointed to his companions.

That caught Willow's attention. "Weasley? Ha, that Malfoy creep thought I was a cousin to the Weasleys. Now I can kinda understand why." Willow smiled at the red haired boy, who just blushed a little. "Well, I'm Willow Rosenberg. I was just trying to find my missing Transfiguration teacher, when I had the unfortunate pleasure of bumping into the mini Billy Idol wanna be, there."

Though Harry and Hermione laughed at Willow's little joke, she noticed that Ron just looked a little confused. Hermione turned to him.

"Muggle pop culture reference, Ron." Was all she said, before the boy's confusion cleared up. Although he still didn't laugh.

"Transfiguration teacher? You know Professor McGonagall?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, I was here with her to get my supplies so I could begin my rehab. She left me at the book store to go do some personal errands, but forgot to come back and get me." Willow sighed. "And I was so looking forward to getting my owl, too."

"Rehab?" This came from Hermione.

"Uh, well, it's....sort of a long story."

"Wait a bloody minute, your that American girl that tried to end the world, aren't you?" Ron exclaimed.

"Apparently not that long." Willow muttered to herself. To Ron she said, "Yeah, that was me."

"Bloody hell. My father told us all about it. Had the Ministry in a tizzy for days. Had a big write up about it in the Daily Prophet as well. Why'd you do it anyways?" Ron continued.

Willow opened her mouth to answer him. But at that moment McGonagall showed up.

"Willow, what happened? Why did you go off like that? I thought I told you I would come back for you. You have no idea how worried I've been."

Willow noticed she had that stern look on her face again. She knew right then that she would be in for it when they got back to the castle.

"Uh...I'm sorry?" She tried.

McGonagall shot her a look that said _don't even try to get out of this._ Then McGonagall noticed their little audience.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley. And how has your summer's progressed this year?" She asked politely.

"Very well, thanks." The three answered in unison, before looking at each other and grinning.

"Well, that's wonderful to hear. Now, Willow and myself must be off. We still have things to purchase before we head back to the school. I trust we will be seeing you three when the school term starts back up in two weeks?" McGonagall inquired.

"Of course, Professor." Answered Harry.

"Very well, come along Willow." With that said, McGonagall swept off.

"Um, it was nice meeting you. I'm sure to see you all at the school in two weeks, since, you know, I'll be there and all. And hey, maybe I'll be taking some classes with you. I won't **actually** be a student, but I still got some things I have to learn, you know. And uh, I gotta go...bye!" Willow declared as she set off after McGonagall, who was glaring a short distance away, impatiently tapping her foot.

"Goodbye, Ms. Rosenberg." The three friends shouted after Willow's retreating form.

Harry looked back to his friends and shrugged. "Well, looks like we're in for an interesting term this year, eh?"

Ron moaned. "Oh, you just had to say that, didn't you?"

Shaking his head, Harry draped an arm around Hermione and followed Ron toward the Ice Cream Parlor. He just had a feeling that something big was definitely going to go down this year. He just hoped he would be ready for it.

*~*~*~*~*~* 

Willow was exhausted by the time they returned to Hogwarts. They had gotten everything Willow would need for her first term at school. And in addition to her owl, Willow couldn't contain the impulse to buy a cute calico kitten that had been staring longingly at her in the pet shop. She reminded Willow so much of Ms. Kitty Fantastico, that she just had to have her.

"I think I'm going to name you Tara." Willow had murmured to the kitten, as she cuddled it to her chest. A lone tear snaked it's way down her cheek before hastily being brushed away.

So now they were back at the school, heading towards her chambers, arms loaded down with all of the purchases. They had just gotten to the portrait when Snape glided up the hall toward them.

"Minerva, Albus wishes to speak with all of us in his office, immediately." Snape's voice held a bit of apprehension in it.

"Very well, let me just help Willow bring in her things and I will be right with you."

"Albus wishes to speak with the girl also."

Willow looked up at this. She had been attempting to ignore the man, since he had approached, but found it hard not to shiver a little at the sound of his voice.

*Dammit, what is it about that voice?* She pondered inwardly. Aloud she simply said. "Huh?"

Snape looked at her with a look of irritation. "As I am aware that you are not deaf, Miss Rosenberg. I can assume that you heard me the first time."

Willow was fuming. "Oooh. Look here mister, I can hear just fine, but with your voice being all distracty... Never mind. Just, uh, Mrs. McGonagall, could you help me get these things put up please?"

Willow was trying furiously to hide her face from both teachers.

_Oh, what is wrong with me? I almost did it again! And... his blood is in my wand. But, then again, so is Remus's. Hey, what is the significance in that? Is there a significance? Oh, I'm giving myself a headache._ Willow finished off her mind babble.

After they had put up all of Willow's supplies, they followed Severus Snape up to the headmaster's office. Willow giggled when Snape said the password to get past the stone gargoyle. It had been Jolly Ranchers. Once they stood outside the headmaster's office doors, Snape knocked. A muffled "Come in." Could be heard from the other side.

Snape entered first, followed by McGonagall, and finally Willow. When Willow looked up, she couldn't believe who was standing there.

"Giles!" Willow squealed, as she threw herself at the older man.

"Hello, Willow. How are you doing?" Giles said.

Without thinking, Willow answered. "Oh, well, I guess you could say I'm doing good. Considering I got lost in Diagonal Alley today, ran into Spike's eviler younger twin. Oh, and let's not forget the horrifying nightmares about red glowing eyes that causes needs for late night strolls in the forbidden forest. Aside from that I'm doing just peachy, how are you?"

With that said, Willow collapsed onto a nearby armchair.

Everyone, aside from Dumbledore and Giles, looked at Willow in shock. For a moment no one said anything, and then finally, Giles spoke up.

"So, it has begun then." Giles said softly, taking off his glasses and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"So it would seem Rupert." Dumbledore answered.

Snape, being the patient man that he was, added. "What the bloody hell are you two talking about?"

Giles sighed heavily. "It would seem that we have a prophecy on our hands."

Willow looked at Giles after hearing this. "You mean, one of the end of the world, must stop at all costs, prophecy?"

"On the contrary." Giles replied. "This prophecy must be seen through. There are forces that will try to stop it from happening. But, without a doubt, it **must** come to pass, or all hope is lost."

"What does the prophecy say?"

Willow, McGonagall, and Snape all jumped. They hadn't realized that someone else besides themselves, Giles and Dumbledore were in the room.

Remus Lupin stepped away from the fireplace he had been leaning against.

"Rupert, what does it say?" He repeated his question.

"Oh, uh, yes." Giles stammered, replacing his glasses and then patting down his pockets in search of the paper he had jotted the prophecy down on. "Ah, yes. Here it is."

Unrolling the paper, Giles began to read aloud the prophecy that would change four lives forever.

**_After the rise of the darkness, a lamb shall step forward. But the howl of the wolf, and the roar of the lion shall bear great power in deterring the darkness. Through bonds of love and frienship, the lamb shall tame the wolf. For the wolf shall lead the lion, and the lion shall lead the lamb. And the one with the mark of darkness shall lead them all to the light._**

Once finished, Giles rolled the paper back up and replaced it in his pocket.

"Now, the first thing I suggest we do, is research. We need to find out who the key components are in this prophecy. What I suggest is..."

Willow interrupted him just then. "I think I might know who is involved." She stated.

"That we start....uh, wh-wh-what?" Giles stammered.

"I think I know whos is involved." Willow repeated.

"Really? Do tell." This comment from Snape.

Willow glared up at the sneering man. Taking a deep breath, she elaborated on her theory.

"Well, since this came up, I suppose I should go ahead and tell you about this." Willow looked to McGonagall for askance. McGonagall simply nodded. "Well, I got my wand today. It's 7 inches, made of Ash. With a dragon heartstring inside..."

"Yes, yes, this is all very interesting. But could you please get to the relevant part?" Snape snapped.

"This is the relevant part, Mr. Cranky! Now would you please button it, so I can continue?" Willow had had enough.

Snape looked shocked, and a bit impressed, but said nothing else.

"As I was saying, it's got a dragon heartstring inside. But that's not all..."

At this revelation, everyone but McGonagall and Willow perked up in interest.

"It has a drop of blood from two individuals. Whom according to Mr. Ollivander, I am acquainted with. He says, that there is a drop of blood from a werewolf," At this, Willow looked pointedly at Lupin. "And a drop of blood from a reformed Death Eater." She looked to Snape then.

Both men's mouth's were hanging open in shock. Dumbledore just looked on knowingly, while Giles simply looked worried.

"So." Willow concluded. "From everything that Mrs. McGonagall has been so nice to tell me, I assume that this He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, is the darkness that has risen. And, by the dream I had last night, I am assuming he's after me for some reason. Cause, I gotta tell ya, those are some seriously evil eyes he's got going for him. Meaning, that I must be the lamb. And with Remus a werewolf, and Snape here an ex Death whatsit, I can safely say that all we have to figure out is, who the lion is." Finally finished with her ramble, Willow fell into silence again.

Remus looked at Giles. "Did she even breath during that whole thing?"

Giles simply looked at Willow in amazement. "Yes, quite right Willow. Um, any ideas on wh-who the lion could be?"

Snape snorted. "Oh, come on you people. Albus, you must know."

Dumbledore simply said. "Well, obviously we don't and you do, Severus. Why don't you enlighten us?"

Snape scowled at the headmaster. "It's Potter." He ground out.

"Harry?" Willow asked. "No. No, he-he can't be. No, I don't want him to be the lion. Giles, please say someone else is the lion. I don't want him to get hurt."

"Willow it will be alright, trust me on this, okay?" Giles soothed the irrate red head.

Sighing deeply Willow asked her next question. "Okay, so....what next?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


	6. Chapter 6: The Talk

- Chapter 6 -

**_The Talk_**

"Okay, so....what next?"

Giles looked at Willow with an almost helpless expression.

"Well, Willow, there really is nothing we can do at this time. As I said, the prophecy **must** be seen through. We can safely say that Willow is correct in her assumptions that she, Severus, and Lupin are indeed components in the prophecy. And as much as it pains me to say, Severus is right in saying that Mr. Potter is indeed the lion."

At this comment, Willow moaned in disappointment and buried her face in her hands. Unfortunately, in doing so, she totally missed the worried look that Snape shot her. Although Lupin did not.

_Hmmm, now ****__that's_ interesting. The werewolf thought to himself.

Giles placed a comforting hand on Willow's shoulder and continued.

"Now, Willow, from now on, you must be within the presence of anyone within this room at all times. Is that understood?"

At this, Willow lifted her head and looked at him. A hint of a smirk on her face.

"Um, Giles. All times? I mean, I love you and everything, but, I'm not sharing my bed."

Giles turned bright red at this comment and commensed to sputtering.

"W-well, yes. O-o-of course. Er, what I meant to say was, any **other** time, uh, aside from bedtime, that is, you should stick close to one of us."

Willow just grinned at him. "I understood what you meant, Giles. I just had to ruffle your feathers. You know, for old times sake?"

Giles smiled then too. "Oh Willow, what am I going to do with you." And pulled the red head into a fatherly hug.

At this, the other occupants of the room just smiled. Or rather, Dumbledore, McGonagall and Lupin smiled. Snape just sort of sneered loathingly.

Releasing the redhead from his embrace, Giles looked to McGonagall. "Minerva, could I talk with you privately for just a moment."

The woman looked surprised by the question, but simply nodded.

"Very good. Albus, we will talk later. Remus. Severus." Giles said, nodding to the men and once more giving the red head a brief hug.

"Good afternoon, gentlemen. Willow." McGonagall said, before preceeding Giles out the door.

"Bye Giles. Professor McGonagall." Willow called after them.

After Giles and McGonagall left, Dumbledore rose from his place behind the desk.

"Well, I imagine you three have a few things you wish to discuss amongst yourselves, so I believe I will leave you to do so." And with that, Dumbledore quickly left the office before anyone had the chance to protest.

After the door closed the second time there was nothing but silence for a long time. And then Willow spoke.

"Sooo....you're a werewolf?" She asked, directing her question to Lupin, who looked surprised.

"Well, I was infected when I was just a child." He simply replied.

Nodding at his answer, Willow then turned to Snape with a look that simply said _Spill it, mister_.

Snape raised an eyebrow at the look. Clearly she wanted an explanation, but he was a bit apprehensive to give one in front of Lupin. Finally, he let out a sigh of resignation and began to tell the tale.

~*~ 

**_Two hours later_**

Willow, Snape and Lupin exited the headmaster's office and began their descent down the staircase. Once at the bottom, Lupin quietly told them good day and then turned to head off to his chambers, but Snape followed Willow until they came to her portrait entrance. Willow mumbled her password, then turned to look at Snape.

"Thanks for walking me back." Willow mumbled.

"Not a problem." Snape replied in a low voice.

For a minute they just awkwardly stood there, looking at one another, not really knowing what else to say, but not really wanting to leave each other's company. The conversation they had just had, had somehow brought them closer. She understood everything that had drove him to join the Death Eaters. And she also understood what made him turn back. And likewise, he understood her.

"Well... I guess I'll see you at dinner?" Willow asked softly.

"Where else would I be, you silly girl." Snape replied in an uncharacteristically unsarcastic tone.

Willow blushed a little, then replied. "Oh, okay." Then before she knew what she was doing, she shot up on tiptoe and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"See you then." She said, and quickly retreated into her room. Deftly shutting the door on a bewildered Snape for the second time in two days.

~*~ 

Remus Lupin was deep in thought as he walked back to his room. He did not know what to make of the discovery he had made during his, Snape's and Willow's conversation in the headmaster's office.

_They are attracted to one another? Surely the girl has better sense than that._

But then, he was now reassessing his opinion of the former Death Eater himself. After hearing all the facts, he had no other option but to, if not understand, then to sympathize.

And the poor girl. All the things that had happened to her. Losing someone close to your heart was a terrible thing. But to lose someone so brutally as she had was unthinkable. No wonder the poor girl had snapped.

Remus just thanked God that she had had a really good friend to help ground her. To bring her back before she stepped over the line completely. It was unfortunate that Snape had not had someone there for him. He wondered that maybe if HE, or any of the other Mauraders had taken the time to look past the rivalries of their houses. If they had attempted to befriend Severus. Then maybe one of them could have brought **him** back as well.

But no, Snape had had to have a real eye opening experience before he had turned back to the light.

And Remus Lupin had to settle for the comforting thought that, it wouldn't have made a difference what him or his friends should or should not have done. It was over, and Snape was back on the side of the light. And so was Willow.

_But for how long?_

That disturbing thought was promptly stamped down as soon as it had arisen. He would not let Voldemort get to her. And he was confident in his assuption that Severus Snape would die before letting the Dark Lord within a hundred feet of the girl.

~*~ 

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7: Classes In Session

- Chapter 7 -

**_Classes In Session_**

That evening's dinner was very uncomfortable for Willow.

For one, she could not bear to look Snape in the eyes.

_What, in the name of all that is holy, possessed me to ****__kiss_ him? Alright, granted, it was just a cheeky kiss, but still... he can't even stand me! And, and I can't stand him either. Really, I can't. I mean, just because I get the shivers down my spine thing everytime I hear his voice, doesn't mean a thing. And then there's the hands. **_No!_** No thinking of the hands. Hands are bad. No Snape hands for me. Nope, none at all. Or, any other Snape part for that matter. Oh, I just had to start thinking about Snape's parts, didn't I? Okay Rosenberg, **_get a grip_**!

Willow's mind ramble was inturrupted by a gentle voice.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you? What did you say?" Willow responded, a blush creeping up onto her face.

Dumbledore smiled gently at the redhead sitting beside him. It still amazed him that such an innocent looking girl had had the power to end the world, wizarding or otherwise, in her grasp. Still held it, if truth be told. And now she was here at the school, in a desperate hope that he and the staff could be of some help in teaching her control of her magic. But she was also here for other reasons.

One being, to keep her safe from Voldemort's clutches.

Oh yes, Dumbledore had no doubts that the evil wizard knew exactly who and where Willow was. And he wanted her. Possibly almost as bad as he wanted Harry, if not more so. And now, there was the business of this prophecy to deal with. Yes, they definately had their work cut out for them.

"It's alright my dear. I am quite sure that you have more important things to think about than the ramblings of an old man." Dumbledore said, gesturing in the direction of Severus and Remus.

"Wh-what?" Willow exclaimed, panicking a little. Did the old wizard know something about her infatuation with the potion master and his hands? "Oh, the prophecy thing, right? Yep, most definitely what I was thinking about. What else could I have possibly been thinking about? I mean, it's not like I'm having thoughts that I shouldn't be having you know. What exactly are you implying?" Willow finished before it dawned on her that he hadn't meant nothing by it.

Blushing again she said. "Uh, yeah. Important things." Before falling silent and looking down at her plate.

Faintly, she could hear Dumlbedore chuckling softly.

~*~ 

Time passed, with alot of avoidance on the parts of both Willow and Snape, and soon it was the day before the students were scheduled to arrive. The past two weeks had been grueling for Willow. She had gotten up each morning at 6:25 in the morning to get ready for her first impromtu class. She would first go to the Great Hall for breakfast at seven, then it was Charms at 8 with Professor Flitwick.

That class had not gone so good. She had entered the classroom with confidence that she could handle using a wand. How wrong she had been. With the first wave of her wand and the words 'Wingardium Leviosa'and she had sent a quill she had attempted to simply float, flying across the room, with no control whatsoever of the direction it took. It just so happened to direct itself at Professor Flitwick. He turned to get out of the way, only to be jabbed in the bottom for his efforts.

It seemed Willow needed alot more practice with her wand.

After her miserably failed attempts at learning swishing and flicking, she was off to Transfiguration with McGonagall. She was a little apprehensive at attempting anything, her failure in charms fresh in her mind.

"It's quite alright, Willow. Lots of first years are a little nervous at first." McGonagall had assured her.

McGonagall had set a muggle ball point pen in front of her and told her to change it into a pencil.

Willow had concentrated, and the pen abruptly became the pencil which she had invisioned in her mind. Surprised that she had done something right, she looked up at McGonagall for the verdict.

The normally stern woman was smiling at her proudly. It seemed that there was at least something that she could do right.

Then it was time for lunch at the Great Hall, before going to DADA.

This class, along with her final one, Potions with Snape, was very disconcerting for Willow. For one, she did not know how to act around the men who were her professors. Lupin smiled at her and simply acted like it was any other DADA class. Mostly, that class had been book study. He had told her that when the students arrived they would actually bring in creatures to observe and study. Willow found that exciting, and couldn't wait for the term to begin. The many demons and other magical creatures that she read about in the books, she found she had run across at some point or another on the Hellmouth. She had astounded Lupin by her knowledge of handling vampires. At his inqiury she simply shrugged.

"One of the benefits of being best friends with the Slayer." She had responded.

This had set of a whole discussion on her first adventures into the world of the Chosen One. At least, she gave him a summary of the brighter points. The darker ones she kept to herself. She left DADA class feeling lighter than she had in days.

~*~ 

Remus Lupin watched the girl leave his classroom with a small smile on his face. She was really a very interesting young woman. The conversation they had had during class had been very fascinating. Of all the things she had seen at just the tender age of fifteen, it boggled the mind. And even though she hadn't mentioned them, he knew of all the bad things that had happened to her on her last day on the Hellmouth.

What had ensued when her lover had been shot and killed right in front of her. It had been bad, oh yes, but what had happened next had been far worse. She had actually killed the one responsible for the murder. She had taken a life. She was hiding it well, but he could tell she was hurting. And him being the kind hearted man that he was, was determined to sooth her hurt in any way that he could. Be it through friendship or perhaps something else. He was hoping for something else, but with the looks that Severus had been giving her, and she him, he figured he would have to settle on freindship.

And so he got up from his desk and began straightening it so that he could return to his room and get freshened up before dinner.

~*~ 

Willow walked into her last class of the day. The class she dreaded. Potions. Just why did she need to take this class again? Oh yeah, because Cranky Pants had said so. She had to admit, she really did need a little help in this area. The last time she had mixed anything had been the herbs for her attempt to de-rat Amy. That attempt had failed miserably, so here she was learning about things like asphodel and wormwood, wolfsbane and monkshood. He had drilled her head so full of ingredients names and their definitions, that when the class was over she had left without so much as a word to Snape. Which was good, because he looked as if he were looking for a good reason to throw a scathing retort her way. So she had simply retreated back to her room until time for dinner.

~*~ 

Severus let the mask of indifference cover his face until the classroom's door had sounded shut behind the retreating redhead before letting it fall. With a deep sigh he buried his face in his hands and began massaging his temples with his fingertips.

He could not decide what it was about the little pixie, yes that was most definitely what she was, that made him want to embrace her one second and strangle her the next. It kept his emotions in a whirlwind whenever he was around her. That was why he had been particularly harsh in his lessons with her, but now that they were over and she was gone, he started thinking he may had been too harsh.

_There is nothing to be done for it now._ He thought to himself. _I will make it up to her tomorrow._

Snape sighed once more and rose up to enter his store room, that was set off to the right of the classroom, to put up the jars of ingredients he had set before the girl to be examined. After that was done, it was almost time for dinner and so he went off to his room to get ready.

~*~ 

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8: Enter The Students

- Chapter 8 -

**_Enter the Students_**

On the day the students where scheduled to arrive on the Hogwarts Express, Willow had asked, or rather she had begged, the headmaster to allow her to accompany Hagrid to greet them.

She hoped to catch site of Harry and perhaps talk to him. She had made up her mind during the last two weeks that she was going to befriend the young hero. His other friends too, she added. She had rather liked the Hermione. Her eyes had shone with intelligence, and she had reminded Willow of herself back in highschool. Back in the time when she had been research and the net girl. And the Weasley boy was just so adorable, with his red mop of hair much like her own. And his cute freckled face. They had all three seemed easy going from the little conversation they had had that day in Diagon Alley.

Yes, she had **finally** gotten that pronunciation right. Although she was still having trouble with other words.

After a little heckling on her part, the headmaster had agreed, and Willow had had to force herself not to break out into a happy dance right then and there. That would not have been of the good, not with Snape and Lupin standing right there. Giles, for his part had gone to prepare a few things so that he might return and stay as a guest of Albus' for the school term. They had decided he needed to be close by to help observe how the prophecy was going to unfold. And also, they would most likely need help if Voldemort tried something.

And so it was that Willow found herself standing on a platform, when the Hogwarts Express rolled into the station. As kids filed off the train, Willow searched the crowd of youngsters, looking for Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"All right, all firs' years. Firs' years over hear. Mind yer step now. Firs' years follow me." Hagrid called, gathering all the first year students into a group.

Willow couldn't help but giggle at the looks of wonder and a bit of fright on some of their small faces. They probably rivaled the one she had had when she had first been introduced to him. Since then, she had gotten used to the gentle half giant and could not see how anyone could be scared of Hagrid.

Finally she caught sight of some redhair, and since Hagrid had told her she could ride with the students back to the school she simply told Hagrid she would see him at the castle and she ran over to the small group of friends.

"Harry!" She called as she caught sight of the black headed boy.

He looked up in surprise, but then smiled when he saw who had called his name.

"Well hello, Willow." He said with a grin. "Fancy meeting you here."

Willow laughed lightly. "Yeah, guess it's a small world, huh? Hey, Hermione. Ron."

"Hi." Ron said.

"Hello." Hermione added.

"So, how did your last two weeks go?" Harry inquired.

"Oh, fine. How about yours?"

Willow thought for a moment before answering.

"Oh, it's alright. I mean, I've mainly been studying to catch up on all the things I'm behind on or having trouble with. Mainly that's been charms." At this, Willow grinned at the memory of the kamakasie feather. "You should have seen my first attempt to float a feather quill. My charm went all wonky and it attacked Professor Flitwick. Hmm, it's been awhile since I've done a wonky spell. But of course I was having to use my wand. So that was mainly the problem cause I've never used one before. But I've gotten better over the past week and a half."

Ron, Harry and Hermione all looked at one another and smiled at Willow's babbling. It was then that Willow noticed something. Harry was holding hands with Hermione.

_Aw._ Willow thought to herself. _They look so cute together._

"So," Ron began, bringing Willow's attention to the red haired boy. "Not meaning to sound rude or anything, but, what are you doing here?"

Willow smiled at him. "I wanted to come greet you. I mean, we didn't get a chance for much of a conversation last time, and I thought to myself, I said 'self, you need to go out to that train station and greet those students'. And what do you know, here I am."

Hermione opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted as a little red haired girl, along with a slim blonde girl, came running up to them.

Ron turned to the readhead and spoke in a slightly annoyed tone. "Ginny! Where have you been? We've been waiting ages!"

Hermione jabbed Ron in the ribs slightly with an elbow.

"oof."

Ginny Weasley looked up at her older brother in irritation. "You have not, you big git. The train just stopped."

Everyone giggled but Ron, who's face flamed in embarrassment. At this point, Ginny noticed Willow and simply extended her hand.

"Hi, I'm Ginny Weasley. Ron's younger sister. This is my friend Brandy Windgate." She added, gesturing to the blonde beside her.

"Hi." The blonde girl said, smiling timidly.

For a moment Willow's heart constricted. The little blonde reminded her of Tara the first day she had met her, and it hurt, though not as much as it should have.

Willow felt a little surprised and confused at this. She had loved Tara with all her being and now she was dead. She should be near tears now at the reminder of how innocent Tara had been just two years ago. She had been a true gift to the world, and to Willow. But all she felt was a dull ache at the memory. Vaguely she wondered if a certain tall, dark and cranky potion's professor had anything to do with it. Shaking off the thought, Willow focused once more on the two girls.

Taking Ginny's hand, Willow smiled. "Hi, I'm Willow Rosenberg."

Ginny's sharp intake of breath was all it took to tell Willow that the youngest Weasley knew just **exactly** who she was.

"Wow! Ron, did you hear that? It's the woman dad told us about. The one who nearly destro-mmph." Ginny's exclaimation was cut off as Brandy clamped her hand over the redhead's mouth.

Willow's smile faded as a look of pain took it's place. "Yeah, that's me, destructo girl." She said faintly.

The three friends shot Ginny a sharp look as the girl blushed furiously. "Oh, I'm so sorry." Ginny apologized.

"No, it's alright. It's the truth, I did try to end the world. But it was wrong, I know that now. I really, really regret it, but no matter how much I apologize, it'll never be enough." Willow said sadly, and now tears did come to her eyes. Tears on a face filled with not only sadness, but guilt, dispair, and defeat.

Harry knew that look. It was the look he had had the last time he had encountered Voldemort. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named had almost killed him that time, if not for Snape casting a curse and distracting the Dark Lord until Harry could escape.

Harry walked over to Willow and laid a hand gently on the red head's shoulders. "You are right about one thing. It was a wrong thing for you to do. But as for it never being enough, you are wrong. I hardly know you, but for some reason, I know you would never try that again. That you would die before hurting another human being. And I for one, forgive you Willow Rosenberg."

Willow looked up into the kind eyes of Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, in surprise. This honest to God living legend was forgiving her? Giving such a dark and dangerous lady comfort? It was unreal. And yet, Willow clung to it like a lifeline. With a stiffled sob, Willow allowed the boy to gather her in his arms and hold her for a moment while his friends and a few passersby looked on.

~*~ 

After Willow had composed herself, the group had made their way to the carriages. They seated theirselves inside, Hermione sitting in between Harry and Willow on one side, Ron in between Ginny and Brandy on the other.

"So, what year are you guys in?" Willow asked curiously.

"Well, Ron, Harry and I are 6th years. And Ginny is in her 5th year." Hermione answered.

Ginny answered for her best friend. "Brandy is in the same year as me."

Willow turned to the shy blonde. "Don't you ever talk?"

Brandy smiled a little before replying. "Yes."

Willow snickered a little. She was as monosylablic as Oz had been. The next fifteen minutes was filled with conversation between the occupants of the carriage. Mainly Harry and Hermione subltly flirting, with Ron making jokes and trying to embarrass the couple, while Ginny and Willow tried to coax the bashful Brandy out of her shell. By the time they made it back to the school, even she was chattering away just as noisely as the others.

~*~ 

When they arrived at the front of the school, Ron got out and assisted all the girls in exiting the carriage.

"Well, it's good to know that chivalry isn't dead in this place." Willow joked.

Ron blushed at what she had said and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'girls can be so silly' under his breath. Finally, Harry exited the coach and they all started up the stone steps leading to the entrance door to Hogwarts.

~*~ 

Severus Snape was just making his way to the Great Hall for the Sorting Feast, when he heard the distinct sound of a heard of trouble makers coming his way.

_Oh, Great. This is just what I need. A morning dose of Potter and his annoying little band of misfits._ He thought. Then, to his surprise, he heard Willow's voice combining with Potter, Granger, and Weasley's. _What in the world does that silly girl think she is doing?_

Turning around and crossing his arms across his chest, Snape waited for the group to reach him.

When Harry caught sight of Snape standing outside of the doors to the Great Hall, he swallowed hard. He had not actually spoken to the Professor who had, without a doubt, saved his life last year. And for a second Harry felt ashamed, because he had never even thanked the man.

Willow, who had been standing beside Harry, felt him tense a bit, and she turned to look at the boy. His eyes where fixed straight ahead of them, and so Willow turned to follow his gaze.

_Oh, there he is._ Willow thought excitedly for about a second, before realizing who she was getting excited about. _Oh, what is wrong with me? Better yet, what is wrong with Harry?_

The boy had slowed his steps as they got closer to Snape. As if he wasn't really relishing the thought of walking past the Potions teacher.

Willow glanced back and forth between the two as they approached. She caught the look that Snape was sending her, and for a moment her heart gave a little jump. It surprised her, because the whole two weeks since she had met the man, his eyes had only one of these three looks. Annoyance, bitter sarcasm, or pure hatred. Yet this look was nothing like that. It was a hot, burning look. And it was directed right at her.

Hermione had noticed the tenseness in her boyfriend's body, and the way he had slowed his pace. She looked ahead and spotted Snape, staring in thier direction. Or more precisely, at Willow. She wondered at the sparks that were practically being thrown at the red headed woman. This was the first time that Hermione could recall in all her six years at Hogwarts, that she had seen any look aside from a cold and calculated one coming from Snape. But this look was totally baffling to her. And it seemed to be directed at one Willow Rosenberg.

Finally they came to a stop in front of Snape. Ron, who had been talking to Brandy and Ginny quietly behind the other three, looked up to see what had stopped their progression.

"Oh, bloody hell." He mumbled under his breath to Ginny and Brandy.

In a second Snape had swapped the spark flying look for his normal cold and unfeeling one. Letting a smirk slide onto his lips, he addressed them.

"Ah, Miss. Rosenberg. I see you waste no time in emersing yourself the glory that is The-Boy-Who-Lived." He said nastily.

Willow's back shot ramrod straight. How dare he. None of the group had so much as said a bad word to him, and he was already attacking them, mainly her, verbally. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Cranky in all his glory, or lack thereof."

This flippant comment sent the group of youngsters into a fit of giggles, which was quickly squelched by Snape's deadly glare he shot in their direction.

Snape's eyes shifted back to Willow for a moment, a look of murderous rage set firmly in place. He could not believe she had just usurped him in front of students. Oh yes, he could definitely foresee himself having a little talk with the redhead in the near future. But for now, he simply growled at her, spun on his heels and barged through the doors of the Great Hall, his robes billowing dangerously behind him.

Willow smiled as she watched his retreating back, then turned to her little entourage behind her, who were still trying to figure out what had just happened. Did someone actually just insult Snape, and **not** get their head bitten off? That was just unheard of. But yet, this tiny, fragile-looking woman had snapped at the Potions Master like it was a normal, everyday thing for her to do. Was she insane? Suicidal? She most definitely must have a death wish to have attempted something as crazy as mouth off to Severus Snape.

Willow turned back to her group to find them all staring at her the same look of horror and disbelief plastered on their faces.

"Bloody hell," Ron exclaimed. "Do you have a bloody death wish or something, lady? Do you know who that is? He's gonna kill you!"

Willow couldn't help but laugh as the others all nodded in agreement to Ron's prediction.

"I think not." Willow smirked. "If he killed me then who would give him his daily dose of verbal sparring."

With that comment, Willow motioned for the still in shock kids to follow her into the Great Hall.

~*~ 

Willow parted with the group of Gryffindors at their table and walked up to the head table where she had been dining for the past two weeks. But as she reached the table she noticed that Professor McGonagall had rose from her seat and was walking purposefully toward her. Willow waited for McGonagall to reach her side. As she waited, she noticed that for some odd reason Snape was smirking smugly in his seat. She suddenly got a bad feeling about the entire situation.

"Oh, my dear girl. I am afraid that in our haste to set you about your studies, we completely neglected to explain about your sorting." McGonagall stated as she grabbed Willow around the shoulders and steered her back toward the Great Hall's main entrance.

"W-what sorting? **My** sorting? No. no no no no no. I don't need sorting. Honest. I could really do without the sorting. I like my status as non sorted, so you can just go sort other people that is not me." Willow babbled nervously. "Did I mention I don't do well under pressure?" She finished as she and McGonagall exited to greet the first years.

~*~ 

Willow stood nervously outside the Great Hall doors with the group of 11 year olds, feeling very foolish and a bit afraid.

_Get a grip, girl. It's only a little sorting ceremony. Nothing to get all worked up over._ She tried to calm herself. It wasn't exactly working.

She jerked out of her inner pep talk as McGonagall began her yearly introduction speech to the first years.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting a is very important ceremony because...."

Willow tuned her out as she began listing the houses and where they would be staying. McGonagall had already told her she would be staying in her own room regardless of where she was sorted. She began making a list of pros and cons of each house, trying to decide which one she would prefer to be sorted into.

_Hmm, let's see. Ravenclaw. House colors, blue and bronze. Ugg, definitely not. Hufflepuff? House of the loyal and patient. Hmm, it has possibilities. Slytherin? Head of house. Severus Sna- ****__No!_ Oh no, no Snape. Gryffindor? Known for their courage. Well, I have spent my entire life on a Hellmouth. And spent the last seven years of that life fighting side by side with the Slayer. Of course, **_some_** people around here would just chalk that up to stupidity. But I ain't naming no names. Nope, not at all. Yep, I think I'm pretty brave for a stupid little girl, so Gryffindor would be great. Now, if I can just figure out how to bribe this Sorting Hat...

Willow was brought out of her babble by McGonagall winding down her speech.

"Now, form a line, and follow me." She stated, then lead the group into the Great Hall.

~*~ 

Willow shifted nervously from foot to foot as she waited to be sorted. She had totally freaked when the Sorting Hat had actually started talking. She had gave a loud **_eep_** before she could slap a hand over her mouth, thus a wave of snickers had engulfed the hall.

Now, as McGonagall read from her list of newbies, she stood praying that it would be over soon. Then it happened.

"Rosenberg, Willow."

Willow walked up to the stool set up in front of the head table and sat down tentatively. McGonagall perched the hat on her head and almost immediately Willow heard a small voice in her ear.

"Oh, it's you." The hat began. "Darkness merging with light, fascinating. Courage and knowledge abounds I see. And fiercely loyal as well. Difficult, very difficult. But where should I put you?"

Willow took this chance to make her preference known.

"Uh, Gryffindor wouldn't be bad. I kinda like that choice, how about you?"

"Yes, you could easily go to Gryffindor." The hat stated, and for a moment Willow started to leap from the stool in joy.

"But..." The hat continued.

_Oh, there's always got to be a but in there doesn't it._ Willow thought ruefully.

"You could just as easily go to Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. But no, I think the best house for you should be...**SLYTHERIN!!!!!**"

**"NO!!!"** Willow screamed, the sound echoing throughout the Great Hall. She then slapped both hands over her mouth in surprise at her outburst. She looked around embarrassed at the others who just stared at her weirdly. Especially Snape, who had a look of confusion and...could that be hurt in his eyes. Willow immediately felt horrible about her reaction to the news of her house status.

_Oh, great. Can this evening get any worse?_

Willow immediately regretted her mental question. She had a feeling she had just jinxed herself in an already awkward situation.

_Damn it._

~*~ 

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9: New Friends?

- Chapter 9 -

**_New Friends?_**

The murmuring finally died down a few minutes after Willow's shout. Willow looked again at Snape for a minute, trying to put as much apology in her eyes as possible. But it was too late. Cranky Pants was pissed. Willow then looked around the hall of students. All four houses were staring at her.

The Slytherin students were looking at her with mixed expressions on their faces. Some looked confused, others looked angry. But one expression caught her eye. It was the look on Draco Malfoy's face. Malfoy had a huge smirk on his face, as if he were very pleased with himself. And he was staring **right** at her. Somehow, Willow didn't see this as a good sign.

She quickly diverted her gaze to the Gryffindor table and immediately caught the eyes of none other than Harry Potter. She had expected him to look as disappointed as his friends did. Ron looked absolutely horrified, but not surprised. Hermione looked worried. Willow wondered if it was for her. Brandy just looked sad. She had her head bowed and did not even glance in Willow's direction.

But Harry. He looked satisfied. As if he had known beforehand where she would be sorted and was pleased by this.

Willow had known that due to her little stroll on the dark side that she would be a shoe in for Slytherin. But still, she had hoped. And now, here she was. The newest member of the house that single handedly supplied Voldemort with loyal Death Eaters, and The Boy Who Lived was looking at her as if he thought it was a **good** thing.

Willow slowly rose from the stool and started making her way over to the Slytherin table. She may have gotten to keep her sleeping quarters, but she had to relinquish her seat from the high table. It figured. And all the while, her eyes never left Harry's face.

Harry smiled at her gently, then mouthed the words _It's alright. I believe in you._ And suddenly, Willow felt a weight lifted from her shoulders that she had not known was there. With renewed confidence she lifted her head high and went to seat herself at her house's table.

Willow sat down and again looked up to the head table. Snape still wasn't looking at her, and she got the distinct impression that he was brooding. This made Willow smirk at the reminder of the dark and tortured vampire with a soul. She then looked to where Giles sat. He had taken her old seat beside Dumbledore. He was looking at her with a knowing look. She wondered vaguely if this had anything to do with that prophecy thingy. Giles smiled at her gently and Willow returned it.

The Sorting had come to an end and eveyone was waiting for the feast to begin, so Willow turned her eyes back to her plate. She had made sure to sit away from the group because she really didn't want to hear what thier expressions where clearly saying. They didn't like her. At all.

Well that was just fine and dandy with her. She wasn't looking to be best friends with any of them either. That was why it surprised the heck out of her when the person who came and sat down beside her, did.

"Well, if it isn't Spike Jr." Willow muttered, as none other than Draco Malfoy moved down to sit beside her.

She had said it in jest, and thought it low enough that he wouldn't hear. But apparently, his features wasn't the only similarity he held with William the Bloody.

Draco's brows crinkled together in confusion. "Pardon?"

Willow's ears grew hot in embarrassment. "Oh, nothing. You just remind me of a... well someone I know. From where I come from. And...not meaning to be rude or anything, but, what do you think your doing?"

"I thought it was quite obvious, I'm simply welcoming a new house member." Draco stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah right, because you so want me here." Willow said sarcastically.

Malfoy looked afronted. "It's true. Look, I apologize about the way I acted during our little 'run in' at Diagon Alley. It was uncalled for." At Willow's unconvinced expression, he went on. "Listen, you're going to need friends in this house. It would be in your best interest if it were a Malfoy. You'd get into less trouble that way."

Willow didn't know what to say. Her first impression of Malfoy had been that he was a mean, spoiled brat. But the look on his face gave her the impression that he was being honest about wanting to be her friend. Willow's expression softened some.

"Okay. But **don't** give me a reason to really hate you, Mini-Spike. It would **not** be good for your health."

Draco grimaced at the nickname. "Do you mind my asking who this Spike bloke is?"

Willow smiled a little. "He's a... well, I wouldn't actually say friend. Uh, he's a vampire that I knew back in Sunnydale. You know, the Hellmouth."

Draco's eyes widened at this. "You know a vampire?"

"Yep. You sort of remind me of him actually."

Draco smiled a genuine smile. "Can't wait to hear about that."

~*~ 

Harry kept looking over at the Slytherin table as Malfoy approached Willow and proceeded to talk to her.

_Just what are you up to, Malfoy?_ He wondered to himself.

Hermione noticed him staring and elbowed him in the side.

"Harry, stop it. I'm sure she can handle herself against the likes of Draco Malfoy. Besides, I would hope that Malfoy would know exactly who she is and **not** want to get on her bad side."

"I know, 'Moine. But Willow is not evil. It's just the magic residing in her body that's dark. She does not need the likes of that arrogant git hanging around.

Hermione patted Harry's hand reassuringly with her own.

"Hermione's right, Harry. I'm sure Willow can take care of herself." Ron added from across the table.

"That's just it, Ron. I'm not rightly sure that she can." Harry said, shaking his head.

He hoped the feast would be over soon so that he could speak to Dumbledore. He was hiding the fact from his friends, but his scar was beginning to burn. And for some reason, he suspected it had something to do with a red haired Slytherin girl.

~*~ 

Severus Snape sat in his seat at the head table, but was not eating. He had no idea why it bothered him so much that the girl was so horrified at being sorted into his house. But it did. It bothered him alot. They had all suspected that she would be placed in Slytherin. It was a given, what with all the dark power she held inside of herself. But when the words had actually been spoken, and her reaction made evident, Snape had regretted it.

For some insane reason he wanted to protect this girl from anything that might wish her harm. He did not relish the idea that Voldemort would try to harvest the magic from the girl. From what Rupert had said, Willow had to give herself over to the dark and then relinquish the power over to the Dark Lord willingly. Lupin had told them of her little stroll to the Forbidden Forest, and by her own admission, she had been dreaming of the evil wizard.

He had felt her gaze upon him and had had to force himself not to look at her. He was afraid he would not have been able to stop himself from going to her and comforting her. What was the matter with him? He had better sense than this. To get emotionally involved in something that should only be seen as a job. But damn it all, he **had**, and it was too late now. He had to be ready to face whatever was to come.

He lifted his eyes from his plate to only have them drawn to the Slytherin side of the Great Hall. He froze when he saw the person sitting and talking to the redhead. No, Draco Malfoy was the last person the little pixie needed to be associating with. Snape assumed that the youngest Malfoy would probably owl daddy dearest about the newest member of Slytherin at the earliest convienience. And if Lucius knew about Willow, then there would be no doubt that if Voldemort didn't already know about her, then he would. Snape figured a small discussion with young Mr. Malfoy on the subject of discretion was in order in the near future.

~*~ 

After the sorting feast had ended, everyone drifted out of the Great Hall. Willow immediately went in search of Snape. She wanted to let him know that she had overreacted and that it had nothing to do with him. Although she had no idea why she felt she needed to do so, or why she thought he even felt that way. She saw a robed figure billowing down a corridor and started to follow, only to have her way blocked by Harry.

Willow sighed as she watched Snape disappear around a corner. Oh well, she supposed she could talk to him after her next potion's class. Turning to Harry she smiled. "Hey, Harry."

"Hey." Harry replied with a smile. Then his face turned serious. "Willow, you need to be careful around Draco Malfoy. He is NOT trustworthy or reliable."

"It's okay, Harry, I know. Jeez, you'd think you were my brother or something." Willow teased.

Harry blushed a bit before replying. "I just wanted you to know that if you're looking for friends, you don't have to look very far."

"Aww, that's so sweet." Willow was on the edge of tears again, causing Harry's blush to deepen.

"So, what is your first class?" Hermione asked.

"I have Charms, then Transfiguration. And after that, I've got DADA and last but not least Potions." Willow supplied.

Hermione's face lit up. "Oh, that means we will have Transfiguration and Potions together."

Willow smiled. "Yep. But right now, we'd better scoot, cause we'll be late otherwise."

With that Willow left the group to go to Professor Flitwick's class. Personally, she couldn't wait for Potions. Not only would she see Harry and the others, but she would also get the chance to make it up to Snape. She had no idea why it bothered her so, but it did. So, she was going to apologize to Snape as soon as the class was over.

~*~ 

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10: Moving On

- Chapter 10 -

**>Moving On**

It seemed like forever before class ended and all of the students began filing out of the dungeon. That is, all of the students, save one. Willow Rosenberg took her time putting away ingredients and gathering her things together. She motioned for Harry and the others to go on without her, mouthing that she would catch up with them later.

After the last student left and the classroom door was firmly shut, Willow silently approached Snape, who was bent over his desk straightening some parchments. Tentatively she cleared her throat. And found herself pinned by such an intense look that it nearly stole her breath. He said nothing for a moment, just stood staring at her in a wierd way. Like he didn't believe that she was standing before him.

_And why should he believe it? You practically broke down into tears at hearing you were in the same house that he was the head of._ She thought bitterly.

They just stood there for what seemed like forever to Willow, just staring at one another, till finally she couldn't take any more of the silence.

"I just wanted to tell you...to let you know..." She faltered. Oh why hadn't she thought more on what she was going to say to him.

Arching a brow at her, Snape simply tilted his head to the side a little to indicate that he was waiting for her to continue. Willow took a deep breath and upon releasing it began to babble uncontrollably.

"I wanted to apologize about the way I acted this morning. I mean, I pretty much figured that was were I was headed, and yeah it bothered me. But, not in the way you're thinking it bothered me. That is, if you're thinking that you're the reason it bothers me. In which case you're wrong. But then again, you have a right to believe that, cause I didn't exactly have the best reaction to being put in Slytherin. I just don't like the idea of being in a house where the student's family's pretty much devoted themselves to this Moldywart guy. Not that I think you're on his side or anything. I know better, I would be able to tell if you were. I don't know how, but I would. And plus, another reason I was upset is due to the angsty thing we have going, cause you gotta admit, it's pretty intense and....

When it became apparent that the girl wouldn't be winding down any time soon, Severus did the only thing he could think of to shut her up. Willow was taken offguard when Snape rounded his desk in a heartbeat, hauled her up against his chest and brought his lips crashing down upon hers.

For a second Willow stiffened in shock. But as the sensation of those soft lips pressed so firmly to hers began to sink into her brain, she allowed herself to practically melt in his arms, kissing him back with much enthusiasm. Winding her arms around his neck, Willow felt his arms tighten around her waist, drawing her nearer than she thought possible.

Letting out an audible sigh, Willow allowed her fingers to tangle themselves into his silky black hair. Just like she had been longing to do since about the same day that she had met him. She felt his tongue touch her lips, lightly tracing and nudging, begging entrace into her mouth. Entrance she gave willingly. Their tongues met and dueled for supremacy, each seemingly wanting to dominate the other. Wanting to possess. To control.

Willow's mind was wiped clean of all coherant thoughts. All that existed was here and now. This moment and this man. Her emotions was in a turmoil, spinning wildly out of control for the longest time. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, an image appeared in her mind. A memory. A conversation from the past. She heard her own voice faintly in the the recesses of her mind.

_....I just like having something that's, you know...mine...._

And just as faintly, she heard Tara's reply.

_...I am, you know....yours...._

Willow's eyes shot open, and then the realization of what she was doing set in. Using what little resolve she had, Willow wrenched away from the warm arms that held her so close. Backing away, her eyes wide with shock, Willow could only utter five words.

"I.. I'm sorry. I.. I just can't..."

Then without looking at his reaction, Willow spun on her heels and fled.

~*~ 

He had done it on impulse, he told himself. Really, he had. Just to shut the annoying brat up. But the moment their lips had met. The moment it had deepened into something more, he had known he was lost. He knew he was putting his entire being into this. This kiss. And she was allowing it. He felt the burdens he had been carrying on his heart for so long begin to lighten, allowing a little light into his blackened soul. And then suddenly, she was wrenching away. Taking away the lifeline he was clutching at desperately. He opened his eyes and stared at her wide shock-filled ones.

"I.. I'm sorry. I.. I just can't..."

And with that, she fled. Flinging open the dungeon door and racing up the corridor toward the main floor and her room. For a long time, Snape just stood there, staring at the empty doorway. His face held a blank expression, then slowly the realization hit him. She hadn't wanted that. She must have just been so shocked that she just reacted. It hadn't meant a thing to her.

But it had meant the world to him.

~*~ 

By the time Willow made it back to her room, she was sobbing violently. She collapsed onto her bed and curled up, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms tightly around them.

_Oh, Goddess. What have I done? What is wrong with me? How could I do this to Tara. It's too soon! Oh Goddess, Tara, love. Please forgive me._

She cried and cried, until she finally was so exhausted that she drifted off to sleep.

~*~ 

With a jerk, Willow sat up in her bed. For an incoherent moment, Willow wondered what had awoken her. Then she heard it again.

_"Wii-llow..."_

Someone was calling her name. Someone who sounded strangely like Tara. Willow shot to her feet at once and looked around the room, but found no one.

_"Wii-llow..."_

There it was again. It sounded like it was drifting away. Drifting toward the balcony doors. Slowly, Willow made her way to the curtained doors. When she finally reached them, she steadied her breathing, which had begun to escape her in rapid gasps. Shaky hands reached for the curtains, taking hold and moving them aside, inch by inch. When the curtain had finally been moved so as not to obscure her vision, Willow glanced out the glass panes set in the double doors that lead out to her balcony.

Night had fallen, so Willow assumed that she must have been asleep for awhile. The lake was reflecting moonbeams back toward the star-filled sky, and it made for a breathtaking scene. Willow waited, listening for any sound at all. She waited and waited. And finally...

_"Wii-llow..."_

Grasping the door handles firmly, Willow yanked open the doors and stalked out onto the balcony before she lost her nerve.

"Alright. Who's there?" Willow demanded in what she hoped was a stern voice, but was afraid that it came out a little on the nervous side.

She got no answer, so Willow walked further out onto the balcony. When she reached the railing, Willow looked out across the beautiful scene that the moon bathed lake provided. Then, Willow caught sight of something that made her breath hitch in her throat. There was a figure walking by the bank of the lake, near the oak tree. A figure that was glowing brightly in the night.

Willow watched for a moment, mesmerized. Then the figure turned and seemed to look up at her. And Willow gasped.

"Tara?" The name was a whisper on Willow's lips.

Willow wasted no time bolting back into her room, not bothering to shut the balcony doors. Throwing open the entrance door, she raced down the corridors. It seemed to take forever, but she finally found the exit that she wanted, and soon found herself racing toward the lake. Toward the figure waiting there for her. As she got closer, Willow slowed her steps. Finally, she came to a full stop when she was within a few feet of the ghost of her dead girlfriend.

"Tara?"

Tara turned to the woman that had held her heart from the moment she had met her, until her last dying breath. She smile faintly. _"Hey, Wills."_

Willow's eyes were glistening with tears that were begging to be shed.

_"Oh, don't cry baby. It's alright. I understand completely."_ The ghostly Tara said comfortingly. But this only made Willow want to cry harder.

"I.. I'm so sorry, Tara. I tried to ignore it. It just wouldn't go away. And then the voice and hands obsession just got in the way completely. I kept telling myself over and over, you know. Hello, lesbian. But my heart just didn't want to listen for some reason. I still love you, Tara. This can't be right, can it? I can't betray you like this. I can't possibly have feelings for someone else this soon, right?"

The ghost of Tara MaClay laughed lightly at the babble that had drawn her to this special girl almost three years earlier. She smiled widely and approached the trembling form of Willow Rosenberg slowly.

_"Willow, don't even for a moment think that what you feel for Severus Snape is a betrayal on your part. What we had was so special Willow. But what you and Severus have now, and will have in the future, will be so special on so many levels. It was destined to be, and there is nothing that you can do to stop it._

_And Willow, I don't want you to. I'm not asking you to forget about me. Cherish our love that we shared with all of your heart. But you need to let go of your sense of devotion. Don't let it get in the way of your happiness. Of your destiny."_

Willow pondered on what the ghost had revealed for a long moment. She thought back over all the wonderful times she had spent with the shy and loving girl she had met at a would be wicca group. Of the bond they had formed. Then she realized, that she felt the same bond with Snape that she had with Tara. And suddenly, it all became clear.

Willow looked deeply into the eyes of the incorporate form of Tara MaClay, and smiled. "I get it now. I understand." She said simply.

The ghost smiled and simply said. _"I know you do."_ Before slowly fading away.

~*~ 

TBC...


	11. Chapter 11: Where Were They?

- Chapter 11 -

**_Where Were They?_**

Harry, Hermione and Ron had just walked out of potion's class and were headed out of the dungeons, even though Harry was reluctant to do so.

"I swear, Harry, if you don't stop worrying so, you are going to give yourself an ulcer." Hermione began, as they made their way back to the Gryffindor tower.

"Oh, leave him alone 'Moine." Ron interjected. "At least he's worrying about something important, unlike some people who worry about things like studying for thier NEWTs a whole year before it's necessary."

Hermione turned back to give Ron a withering look, then turned her attention back to Harry. Sighing inwardly, Hermione took in the boy's forlorn look. Even though they hadn't actually admitted it to anyone, Hermione and Harry had acknowledged their attraction for one another. He had owled her during the summer break, laying everything open in a letter to end all letters.

She had replied, telling him that she had been feeling the same way for awhile but did not want to make thier friendship awkward by confessing. But now that he had, she could see that her worries had been unfounded. The two weeks they had stayed at the Weasley's before school term had started had been fantastic. Just being together had been wonderful. Their relationship had not changed, but for the bit of snogging that happened occasionally whenever they found a moment alone. Which was a rare case, as Ron was with them pretty much 24/7. They had even had a discussion about attempting a little matchmaking.

Strictly for Ron's benefit, of course.

They had agreed to wait for the right moment to tell Ron about them. Hoping that they could get him paired off before the actual telling had to commence. Considering the crush he had had on Hermione the previous year. Hermione could not understand WHY the thing with Willow bothered Harry so much, but it did. She had asked him during History of Magical Creatures class, and he had simply told her that it was just a feeling he had. That he should keep an eye out for the witch. Never mind that she was an adult and very capable of watching out for herself, in Hermione's honest opinion.

Okay, maybe that was the jealousy talking there.

She knew that the young witch had a serious problem or they would not have brought her to Hogwarts to try and rectify it. And Harry always seemed to know when something bad was going to go down, so it was just about a given that something WAS going to go down this year. And it was obviously going to center around Willow Rosenberg.

"Hey, Hermione?"

Hermione shot a glance over her shoulder to see Ginny Weasley and her friend Brandy running up to them. Ginny being the one who called out to her. "Yeah, Gin?"

"I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind helping me and Brandy with our Potion's essay after dinner." Ginny asked hopefully.

"Oh, uh, Ginny, I'd love to, but uh, you see I have this project in Arithmancy that I just **have** to get started on. Does it have to be done tonight?" Hermione asked the girl. She and Harry had planned on a rendezvous in the Astronomy Tower that evening, and she really didn't want to cancel it. They had far too little time alone together as it was.

Ginny's face fell a little. "Oh, sure, Hermione. Thanks anyway."

"I'll help you." Four heads turned in shocked surprise to look at a slightly blushing Ron Weasley. "What? I just offered to help is all." Ron mumbled.

Ginny could not believe her ears. "Since when were you such a perfect student in potions?" She asked her brother, a look of suspicion on her face.

Suddenly, Ron's face took on an irritated look. "Listen, I'm sorry I even offered. I know I'm not a Hermione when it comes to scholastic stuff, but I **can** hold my own. Never mind. Forget I even said anything." He finished in a huff.

Now it was Ginny's turn to blush. "I'm sorry, Ron. You just caught me off guard. You've never really seemed interested in helping me with my homework. I'm sure Brandy would agree with me when I say, I would love to have you give us a hand, Ron." She said softly.

Ron's irritation seemed to melt from his features. Finally he smiled. "Alright, meet you both at the library around twenty minutes then?"

Ginny looked over at Brandy in askance, and the blonde haired girl smiled and simply said. "Twenty minutes it is."

By the time this discussion was settled, the group had made it to the portrait that lead into the common room. The fat lady in the pink dress looked at the five students kindly and asked for the password.

"Flibbertigibbit." Hermione stated.

"Thank you, my dear." The fat lady replied, and swung open to admit them into the common room.

~*~ 

Twenty minutes later found Ron Weasley walking into the library. He looked around and finally spotted Ginny and Brandy sitting alone at a table in the back, close to the stacks. He walked over to join them.

"Hey." He greeted them as he slid into a seat beside the blonde girl.

"Hey, Ron." Ginny said. Brandy just smiled at the boy shyly.

"So, what are you having trouble with?" Ron asked his sister.

"Oh, Professor Snape is wanting two foot of parchment on the bezoar and what effects it causes in the antidotes it is used in." Ginny said in a huffy voice.

"Oh." Ron's voice sounded a little distracted.

Ginny noticed that her brother didn't seem to be paying attention to her. In fact, he wasn't even looking at her at all. Instead, his eyes where glued to the blonde haired girl beside him. Brandy was looking right back, albeit blushing all the while, but her eyes were still locked with Ginny's brother's. Ginny rolled her eyes at the two and then cleared her throat. Immediately Ron's eyes shot back to her and Brandy started a little in her seat, casting her eyes back down to the table.

"Alright then, let's get to writing that essay, shall we?" Ron blurted out, blushing all the while.

Ginny smiled, this was going to be interesting.

~*~ 

Hermione made her way carefully up the stone steps leading to the Astronomy Tower. When she had reached the top of the staircase, she looked cautiously around before calling out.

"Harry? Are you here?"

Before she could blink, something was draped over her head and arms where around her, pulling her back against a hard chest. She let out a surprised squeak before realizing what had happened. Harry had his Invisiblity Cloak thrown over them both. She relaxed into his embrace immediately, allowing him to turn her to face him. She had only a moment to whisper his name, before his lips covered hers in the sweetest kiss they had yet to share. For the longest moment they clung to one another under the cover of the cloak, before pulling apart.

"I missed you." He murmured.

Hermione scoffed. "It's only been twenty minutes, Harry."

"Yeah, well, that's nineteen minutes too long." He replied.

Hermione smiled at him then. Harry was about the nicest guy in the world, but sometimes he outdid himself in the sweetness department. She was just about to tell him so when he cut her off with his mouth on hers again.

_Hmm. Maybe I could just tell him later._ She thought as she wound her arms around his neck and allowed herself to melt into the kiss.

~*~ 

Draco Malfoy sat alone in a corner of the Slytherin common room. Slowly he re-read the letter he had gotten from his father earlier that day. It was written in an ink that would only become visible at his touch due to an enchantment placed on it.

**_Draco,_**

**_Voldemort is impatient and insists that you step up in the plan to sway the witch to our side. Willow Rosenberg MUST come to the Dark Lord of her own accord. I cannot express how important this is. She must not be forced, but given the right temptation, I am certain you can steer her in the right direction._**

**_Keep me informed of our future Dark Mistress' actions. Do NOT fail me Draco, or else._**

**_L. Malfoy_**

Draco slowly crumpled the parchment in his fist and threw it in the hearth of the fireplace. Then raising his wand he muttered the word 'Incendio' and the parchment immediately shriveled as it was engulfed in flames. Ever since his failure last year to deliver Potter inot his father's clutches, he had been desperate to get back into his father's and the Dark Lord's good graces. And now, it seemed, here was his chance. If he could just deliver the witch as his father ordered. He could not fail this time.

He was pretty sure his life depended on it.

~*~ 

Minerva McGonagall had just settled at her desk to a few essays before heading to the Great Hall when a knock on the classroom door make her look up. Rupert Giles was standing in the doorway looking, in her opinion, as handsome as ever.

"Well, hello Rupert." She greeted him with a smile. "And what may I do for you this afternoon?"

Giles smiled and walked further into the room. "I was wanting to inquire about Willow's progress, if I may." he asked.

"But of course. Miss Rosenberg is progressing quite wonderfully. I can even foresee her as a future Animagus if she finds herself wishing to persue that area in Transfiguration." Minerva said with a pleased smile on her face.

Giles' face lit up with excitement. "Really? An Animagus? Oh, how wonderful."

"Yes, I thought it would please you to know that. I remember how you used to be obsessed in becoming a registered Animagus in you time studying here." She continued.

"You remember that?" Giles asked with a hint of surprise in his voice.

McGonagall blushed slightly. "Oh, I remember quite a few things from your time at Hogwarts, Rupert Giles."

"Well then, if that is the case, perhaps we can discuss all those things in the Great Hall at dinner?" He asked, offering his arm to her.

"Yes, that would be quite nice." Minerva answered, still blushing. But she rose from her desk and accepted his extended arm. "Well, off we go, then."

And with that, they headed off toward the Great Hall.

~*~ 

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12: The Next Morning

- Chapter 12 -

**_The Next Morning_**

Willow awoke the next morning with a pair of bright blue eyes staring her in her face.

"Meow."

"Good morning, Tara." Willow said softly.

The calico kitten had curled up beside her the night before, when she had returned to her room. Now she got up from her place beside the redhead and proceeded to jump down from the bed.

"You're definitely right. Time to get up." Willow said with a smile. "I've got alot of explaining to do." She added, thinking about the Potions Master she had ran away from the night before, after having shared a soul searing kiss. She was quite certain the man would have some questions this morning.

She rose from the bed and changed into her muggle clothing that she always wore under her school robes. She glanced in her mirror and patted down her hair while thinking about how she was going to explain what she had found out last night to Severus. She had felt ashamed at enjoying the kiss he had layed on her, and also disloyal to Tara's memory. Tara had been her whole world for so long, and she had thought she was betraying her dead girlfriend. But after she had cried herself to sleep over the incident, something had awoke her and she had went to investigate, only to find that Tara's ghost had come for a visit, so to speak. She had just layed it right out for Willow. She had not betrayed Tara. In fact, what she had been feeling for Snape was special, according to what Tara had said. She had a bond with the Potions Professor, much like the one she had had with Tara. And their bond was important somehow to the future.

What was it Tara had said? Something about their love being destined to be. What had she meant by that? Did it have something to do with that prophecy they were all wrapped up in? Willow shivered involuntarily. She had no way of knowing how the prophecy was going to play out and what their roles would be in it precisely. All she knew was that they were going to have to face off with darkness, and for them to win, they would have to trust and care about one another. Well there was no problem with the caring about and trusting of Severus and Lupin, in regards to herself. She was most certain that she loved Severus Snape as much as she had loved Tara MaClay. And Remus was like the older brother she had always wished she could've had. And Harry. Well, she would die to protect him. And she was almost certain that he felt the same way.

It was wierd how they had bonded. Became such good friends. She assumed it was due to the prophecy again. And Remus and Harry's bond was so strong you could actually feel it, if you were as sensitive to energy forces as she had come to be. The only weak link she could see in their little group, was between Severus and Lupin. They didn't seem to get along at all. Just simply tolerated each other. Well that would definitely need to be improved on. It was dangerous to go into a possible battle with tension within the ranks. She made it her goal to see them come to friendlier terms. Right after she made it up to Severus for her hasty retreat last night. He probably thought she hadn't liked it. That she didn't want him. When in truth that was the farthest thing from the truth. She HAD liked it. And she DID want him.

She left her room with a mischievious smile on her face, and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

~*~ 

Severus Snape woke up with a hang over.

Granted, he had expected to after all the alcohol he had imbibed into his system after the little redheaded nymph had left him high and dry the previous night, but still it hurt like a bitch. She had wrenched her delightfully soft body from his embrace, much the same way she had wrenched his heart, or what little he had of one, from his chest and stomped on it verbally with her sobbed words.

_I'm sorry. I just can't._

Then she had fled, leaving him all alone in the cold dungeon with nothing to comfort him but a bottle of Ogden's Old Firewhiskey. And it had comforted him. For a while. But now he had to deal with the repercussions. And on a school day to top it off.

_Shit! I should have known better. What possessed me to kiss her in the first place? Obviously I'm bloody well loosing my mind, as well as my heart._ Bloody hell, had he just thought that?

Moaning loudly, he rolled off of his bed and stumbled over to the cabinets that he kept his Anti Hangover potion in. During his time as a spy for Dumbledore, he had spent plenty of time drunk off his ass. Just so he would not have to think of the so-called social functions he had to attend, just to keep up appearances in front of the Dark Lord. He had not needed this particular potion in quite a while.

_Damn the obnoxious little pixie. It's all her fault._

He quickly gulped down the potion, and waited a moment for it to take effect. Once it had, he went to get ready to go up to breakfast. He was sorely tempted to skip it, just so he wouldn't have to face the girl. But he needed something to take the taste of the potion out of his mouth, plus he figured it would do no good, since he would have to face her eventually.

_Might as well be sooner than later._ He thought.

After he was cinched up to the chin in his normal black robes, Severus Snape swept from his chambers, and up to the Great Hall.

*~*~*~*~*~* 

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13: Kidnapped

- Chapter 13 -

**_Kidnapped_**

When Severus entered the Great Hall, he saw that Willow was already sitting at the Slytherin table. He saw also that that git Draco Malfoy was again trying to coax her into conversation.

_What is that brat trying to pull?_ He thought to himself, as he made his way up to the head table and took his seat.

He was so distracted with his thoughts that he didn't see the timid smile that Willow shot him as he passed by where she sat. Willow's smile melted from her face when Severus didn't even acknowledge her as he passed. He had looked her way, she was sure of it.

_He must still be pissed at me cause I ran._ She thought. _Well, I won't run again, that's for sure. Now, to just get him to kiss me again._

Her train of thought was derailed as Draco's words penetrated her brain.

"What are you planning on doing during the Hogsmeade weekend?" He asked casually, while he buttered a piece of toast.

"Oh, I don't think I'm going to Hogsmeade." Willow replied just as casually.

No, she didn't plan on going to Hogsmeade. She had a plan to put into action. She had a feeling that this prophecy was going to go down pretty soon. She had no idea how she knew, but she did. And she also had a feeling that if Remus and Severus were not on friendly terms, then they didn't stand a snowball's chance in Hades of overcoming this dark evil guy known as Voldemort. So, she had devised a plan to sort of 'bring them together' so to speak. They would either wind up resolving their differences, or killing one another. She was opting for the former, but dreading she would get the latter.

"Oh, come on. You've got to go. I was hoping we could share a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks." Draco urged.

Willow sighed. Why was Draco pushing this? He had been trying like hell to get into her good graces for some reason. And Willow wanted to know why. From what she had heard from pretty much everyone, even a few Slytherins, Draco Malfoy did not want to be your friend unless he was up to something.

"Draco, why do you want this so bad? I mean, you barely know me, and you're all 'bestest buds in the whole wide world, can't stand a second apart'. Well, **newsflash**. I already have a bestest bud. And just because Xander is way across the continent where I can't hug him, or talk to him, or cry on his big manly shoulders when I feel like it, does NOT mean I am looking for a substitute. So why don't you just STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

By the time Willow had finished, her voice was raised in a loud shout. Slamming down the napkin in her hand, she rose from the table, and with every student and teacher in the Great Hall looking at her, Willow stormed out the doors. Leaving Draco with a shocked and embarrassed expression on his face. Everyone occupying the Great Hall looked from one to another. Some with surprised looks on their faces, others with astonishment. But two people, one teacher and one student, had a look of satisfaction and relief plastered onto their faces.

Severus Snape hid his smile behind his hand, ducking down and resumed eating his breakfast. From the corner of his eye, he observed an equally grinning Harry Potter at the Gryffindor table, merrily nibbling on a piece of toast.

~*~ 

Willow was storming down the corridor toward her room, when she heard someone calling her name. Turning, she saw Giles jogging toward her.

"Willow, wait up." He called to her.

She waited patiently for him to reach her before she said anything. "What is it, Giles? Is there a problem?" She asked, after taking a look at his face and seeing the worried look in his eyes.

"Yes Willow, you might say that." Giles said as he grabbed Willow by the arm and began to march her up the corridor in the direction he had just come.

"Wha- Giles?! What's wrong?" Willow asked, trying to keep up with his pace.

"We just need to get to the headmaster's office immediately." Was his only statement.

"Hey, careful, my arm is attached there, you know?" Willow protested, when she couldn't keep up.

Giles didn't say a word, but continued to pull Willow along behind him. Suddenly, Willow realized something.

"Wait a minute. Giles? This isn't the way to Dumbledore's office."

As soon as the words left her lips, a sharp pain began in the pit of her stomach, causing her to double over. Something was wrong. Giles was wrong.

"You're not Giles!" Willow gasped out through the pain and began to struggle desperately against the vice-like grip on her arm.

The figure that looked like Rupert Giles said nothing, just continued dragging Willow down the corridor. Toward the exit. Willow cursed herself for the stupid decision of not bringing her wand with her. She was reluctant to try anything without it. She had to do something, but what? She came to the realization that she was in quite a fix. Then, it came to her. The bond. Closing her eyes, she focused her mind and began to call out for the one person who could help her.

~*~ 

Inside the Great Hall, Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, eating his breakfast and listening to his friends go on about the little show Willow had put on at Draco Malfoy's expense.

"I still can't believe she told Malfoy off." Ron said, while munching on a piece of bacon. Then he remembered her little face-off with Snape the day they had arrived at school, and recanted with a, "Wait a minute...yes I can. That girl's crazy."

Brandy, who was sitting to Ron's right, gave him a poke with her elbow in his ribs at that comment.

"Ow." He said while rubbing his side. Though when he looked at Brandy, he had a goofy grin on his face.

Harry and Hermione, who were seated across from Ron and Brandy, took in this little display with interest. They glanced at one another briefly with a knowing smile. All of a sudden, Harry let out a sharp gasp, dropped his fork with a resounding clatter to his plate, and grabbed at his scar with both hands.

Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Brandy immediately looked to Harry with worried expressions.

"Harry?" Hermione asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"My scar." Harry hissed out.

"Oh, no." Ron moaned dispairingly.

"What's going on?" This from Brandy, who had yet to understand what the burning of the scar meant.

"Something bad." Ron answered her question, his brows furrowed in worry.

"It's Willow." Harry cried out, at the exact same moment that Professor Snape shot to his feet at the head table. Harry and Snape's eyes locked for a moment, and then they were both racing out the Great Hall's entrance. Lupin, Giles, McGonagall and Dumbledore right behind them.

~*~ 

Snape had just been finishing up his meal when a voice entered his mind with some urgency.

**_Cranky Pants!_**

It took him completely by surprise and he was stunned at the realization of just **who's** voice it was.

_Willow?_ He thought back across the link.

**_That's my name, don't wear it out._** Came the snarky reply. **_Now will you listen, I need help!!_**

_You're telling me._ Snape shot back sarcastically.

**_Seriously, I'm being kidnapped here._**

It was then that the urgency of her voice as well as the wierdness of her speaking to him telepathically hit him.

_Where are you?_ He asked.

**_Giles is... well, something that looks a heck of a lot like Giles, anyway, is dragging me to outside of the school as we speak. And I don't have my wand. I suggest you move your ass, mister!!_** Came her pleading thought.

Snape shot to his feet, just as he heard Harry Potter shout Willow's name. His eyes locked with Potter's for an instant before they both raced out of the Great Hall. Both hoping they got to Willow in time.

~*~ 

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14: To The Rescue

- Chapter 14 -

**_To The Rescue_**

The 'Not-Giles' had just succeeded in dragging Willow to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, when Severus, Harry and Remus caught up. McGonagall, Giles and Dumbledore right behind them. Instantly, Snape's wand was in his hand and he pointed it at Willow's abductor.

"**PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!**" He shouted.

Immediately, the vice-like grip that Willow had been struggling against, released her. She stumbled slightly, then fell to her knees beside the form of the creature who had try to kidnap her. Her stomach was still contorting in pain, and she felt a blanket of darkness decend upon her from being this close to the forest. She could feel the evil and it made her shiver. Fighting for breath, she turned as she heard Harry call her name. Harry was at her side in an instant. He had just put his hand on her shoulder, when Snape was there as well. Willow took one look at Snape's face before diving into his arms. They closed about her immediately.

Giles was looking at the creature, which had taken on it's true form, that lay paralyzed on the ground beside the redhead. It was grayish, green in color with a long snout and large bug eyes. It's scaly skin had a slimy looking texture to it.

"A shapeshifter." Giles informed them.

McGonagall let out a gasp, her hand going to her throat in a shocked gesture. "What? But how? How could it have gotten into the school?"

"I have no idea, but I intend to find out." Dumbledore stated calmly. "Miss. Rosenberg, are you alright?" He asked Willow, who was currently being lifted up into Snape's arms. She was clinging to him tightly as she turned to look at the headmaster.

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore." She turned to look at Snape then. "I'm fine now."

Remus had a look on his face that seemed to say 'I knew it!' and Harry's face showed shock and dismay, but a little bit of understanding as well.

Dumbledore took in the way Snape and Willow were looking at each other, and calmly spoke. "Rupert, I believe you and Remus can take care of our little visitor here. Minerva, please escort Harry back to the Great Hall, I am sure his friends are worried about him."

"Yes, headmaster." The three agreed at once. Harry did not look too pleased, but consented too. Remus and Giles each took hold of the shifter and began to carry it toward Hagrid's hut, figuring he would know how to deal with such a creature. Minerva laid her hand on Harry's shoulder and began guiding him back toward the school.

Dumbledore looked again to Snape and Willow, who had yet to notice anyone but each other. "Severus, I am quite sure that Miss. Rosenburg has had a very eventful morning. Why don't you escort her back to her chambers and see to any needs she might have. I shall take up your classes today.

"Of course, Albus." Snape said, though he barely glanced at the man.

Not another word was spoken, as Snape carried Willow back into the school. It seemed no time at all before they stood before Willow's portrait where he stopped for an instant. Just long enough for Willow to mutter her password. Then, stepping across the threshold he shut the door behind them. He headed for the bed, intending to lay her down to rest. He was nearly there, when a streak of calico darted between his feet. He stumbled and went crashing down on the bed. Right on top of his redheaded cargo.

~*~ 

When the headmaster had asked if she was okay, Willow hadn't been lying. From the moment Snape's arms had closed around her, the pain in her stomach had vanished and the darkness had retreated. She felt so safe in his arms and she never wanted him to let go. He had lifted her into his arms, and after Dumbledore had issued his orders, began packing her back to her room.

_Now ****__this_ could get interesting. She thought.

Her mind couldn't help but start producing the most delicious images. They came to the entrance and she uttered the password. Then they were inside her room. And just as he was about to the bed, she heard a rustle from somewhere below her near his feet. He stumbled, crashing them both to the bed, trapping her beneath his delightfully well built body.

"Oof." Was all she could utter. He made as if to move off her and she clutched to him instinctively.

_Oh, no you don't mister._ Came the sound of Willow's voice in his head.

"That is totally annoying when you do that, you know?" Snape growled, settling himself down on the bed beside the redhead, who snuggled up close to his side. His brows bunched together in curiosity. "If you don't mind, how did you know how to do that, anyway?"

"It's our bond." Willow said simply, as if that explained everything.

"Ah, of course, how could I be so stupid." Snape replied sarcastically.

Willow rolled her eyes at him. "Alright, maybe I should vague it up for you?"

"Please do." Snape couldn't help but smirk at her comment.

Willow sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, his hand came up and began stroking her hair lightly.

"Well, remember last night?" The growl that eminated from his chest told her that he did indeed remember last night. "Well, after I left you, and before you start I have a good expaination for that, and it's not what you're thinking. I **did** want you. I wanted you so bad it scared me. But I also felt bad about the wanting, 'cos of Tara." Willow raised up then to look Snape in the eyes. He had a surprised expression on his face, as if he couldn't believe what she had just said. "Anyway, when I got back to my room, I cried myself to sleep." Snape winced at this revelation, but did not interrupt. "But later on something woke me up. I wasn't for sure what it was at first, but then I walked out onto my balcony and I saw her."

Willow went silent for a moment and Snape noticed that her eyes were moist with unshed tears. His arms tightened their hold on her in a way of comfort. Finally, she continued.

"Well, it wasn't really her, since she's dead. She was shot by a stray bullet when this guy named Warren tried to kill Buffy, uh, she's the vampire slayer in Sunnydale. Anyway, that was the reason that I... well, you know."

Snape nodded slightly to indicate that he did know what she meant.

"Well, it seems that I didn't have to feel guilty about the way I feel for you. Tara explained it all to me. You see, Tara and I had a bond, sorta like the one we share. We used talk to one another, in our minds, all the time. And that is how I knew that my feelings for you were special. Because my feelings for Tara were special."

Snape had remained silent throughout this whole thing since it's start. But at this point he found he could not help but ask a question.

"Willow, when you say 'your feelings for me' are special, what exact feelings are you talking about?"

"Why, my love for you, of course."

Whatever answer Severus Snape had been expecting, it had most definitley not been that. He had hoped, oh yes, but had never thought they would ever be uttered.

"Your..." His voice failed him at that moment.

"My love for you." Willow rose up on the bed to kneel beside him. "For some insane reason, I've fallen in love with you, Severus."

It was the first time ever that she had used his given name. He had rather gotten used to her calling him Cranky Pants or Sir-Sneer-Alot or any of the other silly little nicknames she had come up with to infuriate him. Snape couldn't explain it, but hearing her call him Severus made him feel very...happy. It was a strange feeling, for he had not felt this particular emotion in a very long while. It was a feeling that he had thought to never feel again, if truth be known. And now this lovely creature had stated that she loved him, that she wanted him. And he sure as hell wanted her. Did he love her? Severus had a feeling that he most possibly did, and had no idea why he hadn't realized it before this moment. But now that he had, he did the only thing he felt there was left for him to do.

He kissed her.

He simply brought his hand up to wrap around the base of her head and drew her mouth down to his. She came willingly, and sighed as his lips and tongue began to plunder hers. Willow knew they had to talk, to figure out what all of this meant. But she needed this, had wanted this since the night before, when he had kissed her breathless. She allowed her body to go limp and he pulled her to cover his body with her own. Oh yes, they could definitely do the talking thing later.

*~*~*~*~* 

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15: A Little Interlude

Dear Reader,  
  
Due to the non-lemon rule, I have removed this chapter from this site. If you wish to read it, and are of age, please contact me through IM or email and I will send you a copy.   
  
Thank you,  
  
Rose aka Buffybot76 


	16. Chapter 16: The Substitute

- Chapter 16 -

**_The Substitute_**

Professor McGonagall and Harry had just reached the entrance to the Great Hall, when the doors burst open and Hermione came out into the corridor. Ron, Brandy and Ginny following close behind the petite brunette.

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed upon seeing him, and rushed up to envelope him in a hug. "You had me, er, us worried." She drew back from the embrace then so that she could see his face. "Why did you and the other professors run out like that? And why did you call out Willow's name? Did you find her? Is she alright?" Harry looked on in amusement as Hermione continued on her rant. Is was unlike her to babble like this, but he found it endearing. Deciding to let her wind down before attempting to explain, he noticed Professor McGonagall give a slight smile before proceeding on into the Great Hall. Finally, Hermione stopped her onslaught of questions. Sighing deeply, Harry began explaining as best he could. "I can't really explain it, but when my scar started burning there was some sort of flash in my mind. I got an image of Willow being dragged away from the school and just knew that I needed to get to her. As for the professors, well, I kinda get the feeling that Snape just knew too. I caught his eye before we ran out, and he had this strange panicked look on his face. I imagine the other professors thought it pretty strange to have a student and teacher rush out of the Great Hall like that, and decided to follow out of curiosity." Harry didn't know what else to say, so he just shrugged his shoulders and looked to his friends. Hermione, Ron and Ginny were all nodding in understanding. They knew that when something happened involving the scar, then it was something important and should not be ignored. "Is Willow alright?" Harry looked past Hermione to the others, surprised to find that it was Brandy who had spoken. She stood beside Ron, who along with Ginny and Hermione, were looking at the girl in shock. They couldn't believe that the girl had spoken either. She was always so shy, preferring to stay in the shadows, no matter how much they tried to encourage her to add to the conversation. Shaking himself slightly, Harry rushed to answer her softly spoken question. "Oh yes, she's fine. She's with Professor Snape now." Ron made a face upon hearing this. "She's with Snape, and you say she's fine? Harry, that's just cruel." Harry smirked as he remembered the way Willow and Snape were looking at one another. "I wouldn't worry too much, Ron. I'd say Willow is right where she wants to be." He assured his friend. Ron looked confused for an instant before what Harry had meant sunk in. Then his face screwed up in a look of disgust. "Eeeew." Laughing, Harry draped an arm casually over Hermione's shoulders. "Come on, we'd better hurry or we will be late for our first class." With that the group trudged off. Ron, Harry and Hermione to Potions. Ginny and Brandy to Transfiguration. *~*~*~*~*~*~* Remus and Giles had just made it Hagrid's hutt, when the front door opened and the half giant stepped out to meet them. "Well, mornin' Prefesser Lupin, Mr. Giles. What yeh got there?" Hagrid said, motioning to the shapeshifter floating behind them due to a levitation spell. "Good morning, Hagrid. I'm glad we caught you. This shapeshifter was caught while trying to kidnap Miss. Rosenberg." Remus explained. "Willow? Is she all righ'?" Hagrid asked in concern. He rather liked the red headed witch who had visited him often before the school term had started. An instant dislike for the creature that now floated before him filled Hagrid. Then a thought occured to him. "Wait a minute. 'Ow'd it get ter Willow in the firs' place?" "We have no idea, Mr. Hagrid. It would seem that someone let it into the school itself. That is how it managed to grab Willow." Giles answered. "But who in ther righ' mind would do somethin' like that?" It was Remus who answered. "Nobody knows, Hagrid. Not even Albus. He ordered us to take care of this." Je gestured to the still gloating form. "I figured you might have a place to keep it until we can find out anything useful from it." "Sure thing, perfesser. Got a cage out back that I use fer keepin' class subjects in." Hagrid motioned for Remus and Giles to follow as he started around the corner of his hut. When they reached the cage, Hagrid opened the door and Remus manuovered the inert form inside. Hagrid then firmly latched the cage door and allowed Remus to place a locking spell on it to ensure the creature wouldn't escape. "Well, I say we'd best hurry. It wouldn't look good for a professor to be late for his own class, now would it?" Lupin stated, replacing his wand into the pocket of his robe. "Yes, quite right. and I did promise Minerva that I would sit in on her class today. You know, freshen up on the subject a bit." Giles added. Remus looked at Giles curiously, but didn't say anything. "Yeh two go on. This 'ere shifter ain't goin' nowhere." Hagrid assured them with a bright smile. "Might could use it fer a lesson, once Perfesser Dumbledore finishes with 'em, that is." There was a hopeful expression on the gentle giant's large, hairy face. Remus and Giles chuckled. "Perhaps Hagrid, perhaps." Was Lupin's reply. As the men moved away from the hut, they did not notice the shadow that approached the cage from the direction of the forbidden forest. The three were out of sight when a black shrouded form silently approached the cage. After a quiet murmur, the locking spell was broken and the cage door swung open. A few more murmurs and the creature was released from it's paralyzed state. The creature crawled out of the cage and rose to look at the person who had come to it's rescue. Only to find a wand pointed right between it's bugged eyes and to hear a whispery voice. "Adava Kedavra." In a flash of green light, the shape shifter crumpled lifelessly to the ground. The shrouded figure murmured again, and for the second time that morning, the shifter's body was levitated into the air. It floated silently behind the figure as it disappeared into the midst of the forbidden forest. *~*~*~*~*~* Harry, Hermione and Ron entered into the dungeon classroom where Potions was taught, to find the headmaster himself sitting at Snape's desk. Ron and Hermione looked at each other a bit confused, but Harry just had a knowing smile on his face. The three walked to their desk and sat down, waiting for Dumbledore to explain the whereabouts of Snape. "Good morning, students. I must inform you that Professor Snape is a bit indisposed and shall not be teaching class today. And due to an unfortunate mishap, Miss. Rosenberg will not be attending any classes as well." Harry noted the worried looks on most of the Gryffindor student's faces. The Slytherin's looked worried as well, but if it was because a mishap had occured to one of their housemates or simply because Snape wasn't there to coddle them, he didn't know. He heard a few Gryffindor's whispering amongst themselves about the situation, before Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone quieted down again. "Now, if I am correct in assuming that there was a potion to be brewed today?" Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling like gems as he looked at Hermione, who was already getting from her desk to assemble the needed ingrediets for the Memory potion they were brewing. Harry and Ron hurried to follow her and pretty soon the other students were gathering ingredients as well. Before long there were two dozen cauldrons filled with the beginnings of the potion and not another word was spoken of the absent student and professor. *~*~*~*~* "Now students, we are going to begin learning human transfiguration today. So if you would all please take your seats, we shall begin." Professor McGonagall stood before her Transfiguration class. Ginny and Brandy had just taken their seats when there was a slight knock at the classroom door and Giles walked inside. He smiled to Professor McGonagalll, who the girls both noticed began to blush slightly as she motioned for Giles to take a seat off to the side of the room. "Rupert, so good of you to join us. Class, Mr. Giles will be sitting in on the class today. He used to attend Hogwarts at one time and was quite good at transfigurations if I remember correctly." She glanced shyly at Giles who smiled brightly back at her, causing her blush to deepen. "Ahem, now then, as I was saying. We are to begin human transfiguration today. Can anyone tell me what the first thing a witch or wizard should do when attempting such a task?" 

As a few student's hands shot up, Minerva noticed the pleased look on Rupert's face and knew she was right to have chosen this particular lesson.

~*~ 

TBC...


	17. Chapter 17: Discussions and Truces

- Chapter 17 -

**_Discussions and Truces_**

Willow felt the arm encircle her waist as she moved to rise from the bed.

"And just where do you think **you're** going, Miss. Rosenberg?" The sexy silken voice purred into her ear, as she was drawn back against the hard chest of the man behind her.

She twisted around to face Severus and gave him a peck on the lips before answering.

"I thought it would be best if we were dressed before we started our little discussion. You know, less distractions. No getting sidetracked." She grinned saucily at him. "We're never gonna get anywhere if you keep seducing me."

A hint of a smile quirked his lips. "Me? I was under the impression that it was **you** who were the one doing the seducing."

Willow shook her head. "Oh no, not me. Who was the one to start with the smoochies, huh? Those alone are deadly weapons. Then coupled with that voice and those touchy feely hands of your, make for a very dangerous combo, mister."

"Perhaps the first time, but definitely not the second." A smirk found its way onto his lips as he added. "Nor the third or fourth, I might add."

"Oh yeah? Well... well... well okay, it's true. But that's not the point. The point is that we can't talk about **anything** if we don't get dressed. So I suggest we get dressed, that way we won't be distracted." Willow stated as she once again attempted to rise from the bed.

This time she succeeded began sifting through their scattered clothes, tossing Severus his whenever she came upon them. Reluctantly rising from the bed, the potions master began getting dressed as well. Before long, they were both fully dressed and sitting side by side on the bed once more.

Sighing deeply, Willow turned to Severus, resolve face in place. "Okay, so... I need to talk to you."

"I don't suppose I can stop you...?"

"Nope." Willow shook her head emphatically.

Rolling his eyes, Snape continued. "Well if you must. What do you need to talk to me about?"

"You and Remus."

"And why, pray tell, do we need to have **that** particular discussion...?" He said with a look of total disgust at the prospect of such a discussion.

"Because, if we don't have this discussion, then you're never gonna sort out your differences? And if you don't sort out your differences, then how are you gonna resolve them? And if you don't resolve your differences, then you're never gonna trust one another? And if you never trust one another, then how are you gonna expect us to work as a team when this whole prophecy thingy goes down? Huh, Mr. Smarty Pants?"

Severus was comfortable with the status quo; he really didn't want to have the differences resolved...and he certainly never thought he'd ever be able to trust Remus (nor did he think the werewolf would ever trust him...with good reason). However, with her third statement, about the prophecy, Snape had to admit defeat--grudgingly--and sighed, indicating to Willow that he would hear her out.

Willow smiled thankfully at him. In her mind, she went back over what the prophecy had said.

"After the rise of the darkness, a lamb shall step forward. But the howl of the wolf, and the roar of the lion shall bear great power in deterring the darkness.

Through bonds of love and frienship, the lamb shall tame the wolf. For the wolf shall lead the lion, and the lion shall lead the lamb. And the one with the mark of darkness shall lead them all to the light."

Looking Severus in the eye, Willow began to explain her theory. "Okay, you see it's like this. The prophecy says that we will all lead each other though it. Remus will lead Harry, and Harry will lead me. And you're supposed to lead us all back to the light, whatever the frilly heck that's supposed to mean. But still, how do you plan on leading Remus anywhere if you have a big ol' chip on your shoulder?"

Severus knew where he wanted to lead Remus, and started to say so...however, the determined look on Willow's face stopped him. Knowing it was for the best of all, he settled for a slight growl of protest, before asking, "Have you spoken to Lupin about this yet?"

Willow blushed. "Well... no. I sort of got distracted with all the arguing with Draco and being kidnapped and stuff. Besides, I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"Oh, that...", Snape mumbled. Taking a deep breath, he prepared to take the plunge. "Well, I suppose...if he's open to a _truce_ ...I...could...be persuaded...", he continued to mumble, while simultaneously doing something else he seldom did.

Blushing furiously.

Recovering quickly, he added, "I will, of course, expect payment in full for this... this... service...." He now had a devilish gleam in his eyes.

A wicked smile splayed across Willow's face when she saw the gleam, and leaning forward she nipped lightly at Severus' ear as she whispered, "Oh, I think that can be arranged."

Conveniently forgetting about the seriousness at hand, Severus began chuckling deeply, as he moved toward Willow again.

Willow quickly moved off of the bed and out of reach of Severus' reach. "Nu-uh. I thought we agreed, no more snugglies."

A look of defeat came over Severus, and he gave in grumpily. "Oh, all right", he conceded, moving toward the doorway. "Let's get it over with."

Willow gave a squeal as she rushed to attach herself to Severus' arm. Together, they exited her room and started toward the DADA classroom.

When Remus Lupin saw the pair in his doorway, a feeling of foreboding came over him. The feeling grew when Severus Snape, his boyhood nemesis, said, in a deceptively calm voice, "Lupin, may we see you? Miss Rosenberg has some...things to discuss with us."

Remus nodded, then turned back to his class. "Alright everyone, I want you all to read the next two chapters, and be ready for a test next week."

That said, he turned and joined the pair who had moved to stand in the corridor. Once there, he directed a look at Willow. "Now Willow, what's this all about?" Remus asked, noticing the deadly look Snape was shooting him for addressing Willow by her first name. He had to smother a chuckle.

Still glaring, Snape suggested smoothly, "Perhaps we'd best find an empty classroom." As humiliating as the truce was going to be, the thought of having a public "hatchet-burying" mortified Snape. "I believe that the potion's classroom is free this hour. How about we go there?" Snape continued.

Remus and Willow agreed and they started down the corridor to the stairs leading to the dungeons. Remus couldn't help but smile at the way Willow still clung to Snape's arm. He didn't comment though, simply shaking his head and chuckled under his breath. Once inside his domain, Severus closed the door. Remus couldn't help but notice that Snape's normal dour expression had been replaced by a definite look of discomfort. "Miss Rosenberg has some news...and, I believe, a request...." The last word held a frightening mixture of sarcasm and contempt, which was lost on no one. Severus motioned for Willow to continue.

Clearing her throat, Willow turned so she could face both of the men she was about to address. "Okay, here's the deal Remus. We're in the middle of a prophecy here, right?"

Remus nodded in agreement.

"And me, you and Severus, not to mention Harry, are all involved, right?"

Once again Remus nodded.

"Good. Okay, so you'll understand what I mean when I say that because of the prophecy, we can't let any animosities between any of us get the better of us during whatever might happen during said prophecy, right?" She gave him a pointed look.

Suddenly, it began to dawn on Remus just what Willow was getting at. She wanted him to make up with Snape. Remus Lupin now also understood what was eating at Severus Snape. Willow had already gone over, with the Potions Master, the same points she'd just covered with him. He went pale with the thought of having to work with Snape, instead of against him...and he somehow knew that once Harry Potter--or worse, Headmaster Albus Dumbledre--got wind of this, neither wizard would ever hear the end of it! A moan of humiliation and frustration escaped Lupin. Snape found himself almost enjoying this...almost.

Willow looked from one man to another and couldn't help but give a little huff. Honestly, you would think it would kill them to have to be civil and work together just for the sake of getting through a little bitty prophecy. But **noo**, leave it to the men to want to be childish about it. Finally, Willow just shrugged her shoulders and smiled at the two visibly uncomfortable men.

"Okay, now that that's all cleared up, how about we get something to eat. After this morning, I find I'm quite hungry."

"Oh, no, you don't!" Snape snapped at her. "That's not why I brought us here!" His eyes conveyed a warning, _If you want this truce, it will be on ****__my_ terms...End of discussion!

Willow flinched a bit at his tone of voice but recovered quickly and said, "Alright then, get it over with. Go on, kiss and make up."

That comment made Snape glare at her all the harder. Both men eyed each other warily for a few moments, and just when Willow thought she was going to have to do something drastic to get them to approach one another, they both took a hesitant step forward. Willow sighed contentedly when Snape's hand snaked out and caught Remus' in a brief handshake before releasing it quickly, as though he had been burned. The two men muttered what Willow assumed to be apologies to one another, although as far as she knew it could have been death threats.

"Okay you big babies, it's din-din time. Come on." Willow squealed and sped up when she saw Snape lunge for her, but she managed to make it up the stairs and into the main corridor before he could catch her.

~*~ 

TBC...


	18. Chapter 18: Deadly Developments

- Chapter 18 -

**_Deadly Developments_**

Darkness of night had fallen and the huge bonfire, that blazed in a clearing in the midst of the Forbidden Forest, cast shadows upon the figures gathered round it. All wore robes, hoods up to conceal their faces. All but one.

Voldemort stood atop a huge boulder like a platform, his hideously red eyes gazing out over his group of devoted Death Eaters. One in particular caught his attention, causing a gleeful sneer to spread upon the Dark Lord's face.

"Ah, Lucius. I sssee you bring me a present. How kind of you." Voldemort hissed malevolently.

"Only for you, my Lord." Lucius Malfoy said, as he let the body of the dead shapeshifter fall at the base of the boulder where the Dark Lord stood. Malfoy stood before Voldemort then, proud of his accomplishment, and awaited the wizards reply.

"Well done. I am most pleased by your success, Lucius. It almost makes me forgive you for your ssson's incompetence to bring the Dark Witch to me. Almost."

Before Lucius Malfoy could comprehend what the evil wizard was getting at, Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it at Lucius and muttered casually.

"Crucio."

Lucius fell to the ground as his body writhed at the pain it was being subjected to. His long white-blonde hair falling into his face. The pain was so great that he had to grind his teeth together as, groaning in pain, he pleaded.

"I am sorry for the behavior of that ingrate son of mine."

It was no use though, as the Dark Lord simply laughed, the sound that of snake skin rubbing on sand, and allowed the man to continue to suffer under the intense pain of the Unforgivable curse. Just as Malfoy was about to slip into unconsciousness, Voldemort released him.

"Finite Incantatum." The Dark Lord hissed, then waited, somewhat impatiently, for Lucius to struggle to his feet.

Voldemort sneered as he looked down on his second in command."Now that you have been appropriately chastised, I have another task for you." An evil laugh emerged from his almost lipless mouth. "It appears that our little witch is not being cooperative. I want you to capture the mud-blood Granger and the redheaded brat sister of the Weasley clan. Bring them to me. We'll sssee if she will cooperate then."

Lucius Malfoy, even though still in pain from his recent bout with the Cruciatus Curse, smiled evilly and bowed to Voldemort. "Yes, Master. It shall be as you command."

~*~ 

"Giles! You know you want to. Go ask her, she'll say yes, I can tell."

Giles rolled his eyes, not saying anything, and simply walked faster.

"You can't ignore me, Giles. I won't go away." Came the insistent voice of Willow Rosenberg, as she followed the ex-Watcher down the corridor. "Giles! Would you stop! We go into Hogsmead tomorrow. Asking Professor McGonagall to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer is not that big a deal."

That brought Giles up short. He spun around, clamping a hand over the red head's mouth, while looking around to see if any students where lurking about. There wasn't.

"Willow, I know you bask in being matchmaker, but I assure you I can handle my own affairs quite nicely. I am an adult, you know."

Giles let out a sigh before letting go of Willow and started walking back down the corridor. Willow stared at his retreating back for a moment, a smug smile on her face, then hurried to catch up. She trailed quietly behind her mentor for a moment, and then...

"Sooo, there's an affair now?"

"**GAAH**!" Gile's resolve broke as he finally reached the entrance to his room and ground out the password to the portrait of the old couple that covered his entrance.

Before stepping through the entrance, Giles spun around to face Willow once more.

"W-willow, please understand. Minerva and I are friends, that is all. A-and besides, she would never think of me in such a way. Now, I'm going to rest, as you should as well. Goodnight, Willow."

Shaking her head forlornly, Willow bid Giles goodnight and started walking down the cooridor, but she did not head to her rooms.

_Poor, Giles. He has no idea that Professor McGonagall likes him just as much as he likes her._ She mused to herself. _Well, I'm just gonna have to make sure he realizes it._

Willow continued walking until she exited the castle and made her way to the lake, where she had seen Tara's ghost. She sat down at the base of the tree and looked out across the lake, watching the moonlight as it reflected off of its surface. It didn't matter that she was out after curfew, for that rule did not apply to her. Dumbledore had said so. She was free to do as she pleased, just as long as she attended her required classes. Willow let out a sigh as she leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. Just drinking in the sounds of the night.

Then, something caught her attention. She heard a soft rustle off to her left, and Willow opened her eyes and looked around cautiously. Had that shadow just moved? Willow tensed as she scanned the area, trying to find anything in the shadows. She slowly reached into her robes and withdrew her wand, holding it tightly in her hands... just in case.

Then, out of the shadows, he emerged. A beautiful silver wolf. It stood a few feet away from her, just observing her in a way that gave Willow the impression that this was no ordinary wolf. She could practically see the intelligence in its eyes. It looked at her with a knowing look, as if it knew her, and for some reason Willow relaxed as her arm reached out, palm up. The wolf approached hesitantly, sniffing the air once or twice, before finally making its way over to Willow's side. He sat on his haunches beside the red haired witch, like an obedient lapdog. It was quite an impressive sight. Willow, hesitantly at first, began to stroke the wolf's magestic head.

_Hey there, boy, what are you doing this far from the Forbidden Forest, huh?_ She asked in her mind, so as not to startle the wolf. Sometimes the abilities she had retained from her walk on the dark side had some advantages. What she didn't expect, was the wolf's answering her.

**_I couldn't help it. I was drawn here, by you, I'm supposing._** Came a very soothing voice, that caused Willow's eyes to widen as she stared at the wolf.

_You can talk?_ Willow managed to convey that question as her mind tried to sort out this surprising turn of events.

The amused chuckle that filled her mind was as soothing as the voice has been.

**_No, but it appears I can hear your thoughts, and you mine. Wonder how that happened?_** The voice had a hint of teasing to it.

_Oh, that's just me. I sort of have a knack for it._ Willow assured the wolf in her mind. _So, do you have a name?_

**_Just call me... Lobo._** Came the sarcastic reply.

Willow gave the wolf a look that said, 'you've got to be kidding me' before a full out wolfish laugh filled her mind.

**_So... what are you doing out here?_** The wolf's voice asked after the laughter had died down.

_No reason, really. I just came out here to maybe... I don't know. I thought maybe I would catch sight of someone again._ Willow replied sadly.

**_Who?_**

_Someone I cared for very much. She died, but I saw her ghost here not too long ago and... well, I had hoped maybe to talk to her again. I have a few questions I need answers to._

__

Ask me. Maybe I can help.

The wolf's voice urged her to trust him. 

And oddly, Willow felt like she could.

~*~ 

Willow had lost all track of time as she sat under the oak tree beside the lake, stroking the wolf's head that lay in her lap. Suddenly, there came the sound of someone approaching, and before Willow could blink, the wolf had disappeared. Back to the Forbidden Forest she supposed. Willow stared off in the direction that the approaching sound was coming from, and smiled when Severus Snape emerged from the shadows.

"Miss Rosenberg? What, pray tell, are you doing out here? After your brush with near abduction, I would think you would not want to be alone." Snape's voice was as silky as ever, causing the butterflies in Willow's stomach to start dancing.

"Who said I was alone?" Willow teased, and couldn't help but smile as a look that could only be jealousy entered the Potion Master's eyes.

"What do you mean by that?" Snape asked menacingly. "Oh, come on Cranky Pants, I was just teasing. There's nobody else here but me. I was just hoping that maybe Tara would make an appearance, so I could talk to her. No biggie."

"No biggie?" Sarcasm practically dripped from the words, as arched an eyebrow in question. "And why, is it no biggie? You are completely vulnerable out here. Someone let that shapeshifter into the school. And now someone has taken the shifter's body from where it was locked up behind Hagrid's hutt. That same someone might still be on the grounds. Now please, tell me again, that this is **no biggie**!"

By the time Snape had finished, his voice had risen quite a bit. Willow's eyes widened as she realized that she could indeed be in danger of being abducted out here, all alone. But she hadn't been alone. The wolf had been here with her. And for some reason, Willow felt that the wolf would protect her if need be.

"Okay, okay, I get the point. No more late night strolls unless I'm chaperoned. Check." Willow muttered as she rose to her feet.

The instant she stood, a billow of black robes were surrounding her, as Severus Snape engulfed her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Don't **ever** worry me like that again. Do you understand?"

The depth of worry that was in his voice registered in her mind now. He had been worried about her. That was what he was doing out here. Looking for her. _How sweet._

Willow's reply of, "Yes." was muffled against the hard chest she was now crushed up against.

"Good. Now let me escort you back to your chambers?" He inquired, a seductive tone overtaking the worry.

Willow grinned a bit wickedly. "As long as you come in for the night."

She felt the rumble of a laugh deep in his chest. "I believe I could be.... persuaded, Miss Rosenberg."

With that, the two made thier way back to the castle.

~*~ 

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19: Changes

- Chapter 19 -

**_Changes_**

The next morning found students and faculty alike bustling about, getting ready for the weekend trip into Hogsmeade. Willow was excited because she had coerced Severus into accompanying her and Remus was coming along as well. Willow figured with two powerful, and not to mention handsome, wizards on her arm, no one would even attempt to touch her. She came out of her chambers, only to run headlong into a grinning Harry. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Brandy trailed along behind him with smiles on their faces as well.

"Good morning, Willow. Going to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Harry asked.

Willow nodded. "Yep, sure am."

"Mind if we go with?"

Willow smiled. Severus had spent all night in her chambers with her, but had left before dawn for propriety's sake, so she didn't mind the company at all. She nodded.

"Sure, come on." She said, as she started walking up the corridor. The group of teens followed, all chattering about what their plans were for that day.

~*~ 

As soon as Willow entered the Great Hall, she felt eyes settle on her. Thinking it was Severus, she looked up from the conversation she had been having with Brandy about life in Sunnydale--only to find Draco Malfoy's silver eyes trained intently on her. Willow looked into those eyes and felt an oddly familiar sense of recognition run through her body.

_What the hell?_

"Um, guys?" Willow said quietly, still not taking her eyes from Draco's. "Guess I'd better get to my table now. See you all in Hogsmead."

Harry gave Willow a weird look, but didn't say anything.

"Sure, Willow. See you in a bit." Ron said cheerfully, as he took Brandy and Ginny by their hands and walked with them to the Gryffindor table.

"Willow, is something wrong?" Hermione asked, a bit worried at the way Harry was staring at Willow and Willow was staring at Malfoy.

Draco looked away just then and Willow blinked, turned back to Harry and Hermione with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know." Willow replied, then smiled. "But I'm going to find out."

With that, Willow made her way over to the Slytherin table, shocking everyone there when she sat down right beside Draco Malfoy. Draco looked up at her innocently.

"Good morning, Willow."

Willow wasn't buying it though. "See something interesting, Draco?"

Draco looked slightly affronted. "Why Willow, I don't know what you mean."

"I mean," Willow felt herself becoming aggravated. Which seemed to happen every time she conversed with the blonde Slytherin. "Why were you staring at me when I came in here? What's the deal, Malfoy?"

A smirk crept onto Malfoy's lips as he replied. "No deal, Rosenberg. I didn't realize you weren't allowed to look up when someone entered the Great Hall."

Willow's anger faltered. Was that really it? Had she just been startled by that feeling and had read too much into his looking at her? She thought about it for a moment, then turned back to Draco.

"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to jump down your throat, it's just that..." Willow trailed off, not knowing how to explain about the feeling. Had he felt it too?

"Don't worry about it. Get that reaction alot these days. I wanted to apologize to you about the other day. Didn't mean to push, I just thought it would be nice, you know, to hang out." Draco shrugged. "But it's all right, I understand."

Willow blinked. Draco was apologizing? That didn't sound like the Draco Malfoy Harry and all the others had described. According to them, Malfoy **never** apologized...ever. But here he was, all apologetic and stuff. It was sort of endearing. Why **shouldn't** she give him a chance? Where would be the harm in that?

"Apology accepted, Draco. Listen, if you want, we could get that butterbeer later on. I'm sure Severus and Remus wouldn't mind if you joined us." Willow gave a little smile.

"Um, I don't think I'm going to go." Draco looked from Willow to his food.

Willow looked at him strangely. "Not going to go? Why would you want to hang around here? If we're going to attempt this trying to be friends thing, then I need you to meet me halfway here."

Draco couldn't believe it, she was really extending an offer of friendship to him. Draco fought against it, he really did, but it just couldn't be contained. He smiled. A true smile split Malfoy's face. A Hufflepuff girl, who just happened to glance that way, nearly fell out of her seat when she saw it.

~*~ 

"Bloody Hell!"

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Brandy all looked at Ron. He was staring across the room, mouth gaped open in awe. They, plus many other Gryffindor's who had heard Ron's exclaimation, followed his gaze. A collective gasp rose up as they saw what had prompted Ron's outburst.

"Is that **Malfoy**?" Seamus Finnigan, who was sitting on Harry's left, whispered.

Harry arched a brow as he replied. "Well, I think it is. I mean, it kinda looks like him, but he's smiling so it kinda hard to tell."

~*~ 

At the head table, another person was taking in this surprising event with an arched brow. Severus, having noticed the way Malfoy had been keeping an eye on the entrance doors, had wondered who the young Slytherin was looking for. He had been astonished, to say the least, when Willow had walked in, followed by her little fanclub, and Draco's eyes had shot to her. He had been puzzled even more when Willow had caught Malfoy's gaze, held it, and then proceeded to join the young man at the table.

From under hooded lids, Snape had taken in the interaction of Willow and Draco and was quite shocked when the blonde had broken out into a smile that Snape could not recall having ever seen grace the young man's face. Something strange was going on here, and he was damned well going to find out what it was. Severus rose and made his way around the head table; his robes billowed out at his quick pace. He made his way down the aisle between the far wall and the Slytherin table, coming to stand right behind Willow and Draco, who were still chatting away as if they were old friends.

Willow was just beginning to fill Draco in on the time that her vampire doppleganger had came to this reality and she'd had to impersonate it to save a bunch of people, when she felt the presence of someone standing behind them. She had just taken note of it, when that silky voice, that had had her shivering in delight only the night before, was hissing menacingly in her right ear.

"Miss Rosenberg. A word, if you please, outside."

"Eep!" Was the only answer Willow was capable of at that moment. Draco's eyes had widened when he'd noticed Snape, and was now looking at Willow with a worried expression. Willow gave the boy a weak, but reassuring smile, then succeeded in nodding as she rose from her seat to follow the obviously irked Potions Master out of the Great Hall.

The instant they were in the corridor and the Great Hall's doors were closed behind them, Snape whipped around and glared at Willow. Gone was the tender lover from the night before. The man who was standing before her now, was a man totally overtaken with jealousy.

_Uh, oh._ Willow thought. _What have I done to piss off Cranky Pants now? And to think, I thought we were past all this._

"Miss Rosenberg..." Snape started off, but Willow interrupted.

"Oh, so now it is **Miss Rosenberg**? After all the 'dearest Willows' and the 'oh babys' last night?"

Snape said nothing for a moment, merely arching an elegant brow at the mention of the occurances of last night.

"That was private, this is..decidedly not." Snape purred.

"Oh, it's not, huh?" Willow's voice took on a bit of a sarcastic tone. "Severus, what is wrong with you? All I did was talk to Draco. He was being all nice and apologetic and kind of charming. B-b-but that doesn't give you the right to pull me out of there like a child in need of a scolding. I wasn't doing anything wrong!"

Severus' expression softened as Willow spoke. Why was he mad anyway? She was allowed to make friends, even if it were Potter and his bunch. But Malfoy? It just didn't seem likely, even though Draco **was** in Slytherin. He pondered over this for a minute more before sighing.

"No, I suppose you haven't." He said grudgingly. "But just be careful around Malfoy, love. He's too much like his father to be _friend_ material."

For some reason, Willow disagreed with that. For all that had happened before, Willow suddenly felt the urge to trust Draco.

"I don't know, Severus. Something is telling me he's changed."

Snape looked at Willow curiously. "How do you mean?"

"I... I don't really know. I just feel it. And I have always made it a point to follow my instincts. I mean, I followed them before, and look at me now. I'm at a wonderful school that's teaching me to control my darkness. Plus, I have you. Hey, if that's not a bonus, I don't know what is."

Snape tried to hide the smile that came to his lips. Willow noticed though, and smiled back.

"See there, if I can get you, of all people to smiling, then why is it so surprising about Draco?"

That did it. The smile broke free on Severus' face, causing his features to become all the more attractive.

"See? A total babe." Willow beamed at the sight of him smiling.

That comment had Snape blushing. Slightly, but still blushing.

"So... you and Malfoy are _friends_ now?" Severus asked once he had stopped blushing.

Willow thought for a moment. Were they? She had offered for him to join she, Severus and Remus at the Three Broomsticks later on. Hmm...she supposed that, yes, she and Draco Malfoy were now friends. Then another thought hit Willow. Man, was Harry and the others going to be pissed.

~*~ 

TBC...


	20. Chapter 20: Abductions and Secrets Reve

Author: Rose  
Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com  
Genre: Crossover, HP/BtVS  
Pairings: Willow/Snape, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Brandy(OFC), Giles/Minerva, Ginny/? (Maybe Draco, I'm not sure yet)  
Rating: R, just in case  
Summary: Willow gets some rehabilitating Hogwart's style  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Willow and the Sunnydale group belong to Joss Whedon. The Harry Potter crew belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just playing in their playground.  
Spoilers: BtVS: Season 7, Harry Potter: All the books, just to be safe  
Distribution: If you want it, just email me and ask, I would be flattered if you did. Want it that is.  
Feedback: Please, pretty pretty please. Just be gentle on me, this is my first time to write any fanfic whatsoever. Thank you.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 19: Deadly Developments  
  
Darkness of night had fallen and the huge bonfire, that blazed in a clearing in the midst of the Forbidden Forest, cast shadows upon the figures gathered round it. All wore robes, hoods up to conceal their faces. All but one.   
  
Voldemort stood atop a huge boulder like a platform, his hideously red eyes gazing out over his group of devoted Death Eaters. One in particular caught his attention, causing a gleeful sneer to spread upon the Dark Lord's face.  
  
"Ah, Lucius. I sssee you bring me a present. How kind of you." Voldemort hissed malevolently.  
  
"Only for you, my Lord." Lucius Malfoy said, as he let the body of the dead shapeshifter fall at the base of the boulder where the Dark Lord stood. Malfoy stood before Voldemort then, proud of his accomplishment, and awaited the wizards reply.  
  
"Well done. I am most pleased by your success, Lucius. It almost makes me forgive you for your ssson's incompetence to bring the Dark Witch to me. Almost."  
  
Before Lucius Malfoy could comprehend what the evil wizard was getting at, Voldemort raised his wand, pointing it at Lucius and muttered casually.  
  
"Crucio."  
  
Lucius fell to the ground as his body writhed at the pain it was being subjected to. His long white-blonde hair falling into his face. The pain was so great that he had to grind his teeth together as, groaning in pain, he pleaded.  
  
"I am sorry for the behavior of that ingrate son of mine."   
  
It was no use though, as the Dark Lord simply laughed, the sound that of snake skin rubbing on sand, and allowed the man to continue to suffer under the intense pain of the Unforgivable curse. Just as Malfoy was about to slip into unconsciousness, Voldemort released him.  
  
"Finite Incantatum." The Dark Lord hissed, then waited, somewhat impatiently, for Lucius to struggle to his feet.  
  
Voldemort sneered as he looked down on his second in command."Now that you have been appropriately chastised, I have another task for you." An evil laugh emerged from his almost lipless mouth. "It appears that our little witch is not being cooperative. I want you to capture the mud-blood Granger and the redheaded brat sister of the Weasley clan. Bring them to me. We'll sssee if she will cooperate then."  
  
Lucius Malfoy, even though still in pain from his recent bout with the Cruciatus Curse, smiled evilly and bowed to Voldemort. "Yes, Master. It shall be as you command."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Giles! You know you want to. Go ask her, she'll say yes, I can tell."   
  
Giles rolled his eyes, not saying anything, and simply walked faster.  
  
"You can't ignore me, Giles. I won't go away." Came the insistent voice of Willow Rosenberg, as she followed the ex-watcher down the corridor.  
  
"Giles! Would you stop! We go into Hogsmead tomorrow. Asking Professor McGonagall to the Three Broomsticks for a butterbeer is not that big a deal."  
  
That brought Giles up short. He spun around, clamping a hand over the red head's mouth, while looking around to see if any students where lurking about. There wasn't.   
  
"Willow, I know you bask in being matchmaker, but I assure you I can handle my own affairs quite nicely. I am an adult, you know."  
  
Giles let out a sigh before letting go of Willow and started walking back down the corridor. Willow stared at his retreating back for a moment, a smug smile on her face, then hurried to catch up. She trailed quietly behind her mentor for a moment, and then...  
  
"Sooo, there's an affair now?"   
  
"GAAAA!" Gile's resolve broke as he finally reached the entrance to his room and ground out the password to the portrait of the old couple that covered his entrance.  
  
Before stepping through the entrance, Giles spun around to face Willow once more.  
  
"W-willow, please understand. Minerva and I are friends, that is all. A-and besides, she would never think of me in such a way. Now, I'm going to rest, as you should as well. Goodnight, Willow."  
  
Shaking her head forlornly, Willow bid Giles goodnight and started walking down the cooridor, but she did not head to her rooms.  
  
*Poor, Giles. He has no idea that Professor McGonagall likes him just as much as he likes her.* She mused to herself. *Well, I'm just gonna have to make sure he realizes it.*  
  
Willow continued walking until she exited the castle and made her way to the lake, where she had seen Tara's ghost. She sat down at the base of the tree and looked out across the lake, watching the moonlight as it reflected off of its surface. It didn't matter that she was out after curfew, for that rule did not apply to her. Dumbledore had said so. She was free to do as she pleased, just as long as she attended her required classes. Willow let out a sigh as she leaned her head back against the tree and closed her eyes. Just drinking in the sounds of the night.  
  
Then, something caught her attention. She heard a soft rustle off to her left, and Willow opened her eyes and looked around cautiously. Had that shadow just moved? Willow tensed as she scanned the area, trying to find anything in the shadows. She slowly reached into her robes and withdrew her wand, holding it tightly in her hands... just in case.  
  
Then, out of the shadows, he emerged. A beautiful silver wolf. It stood a few feet away from her, just observing her in a way that gave Willow the impression that this was no ordinary wolf. She could practically see the intelligence in it's eyes. It looked at her with a knowing look, as if it knew her, and for some reason Willow relaxed as her arm reached out, palm up. The wolf approached hesitantly, sniffing the air once or twice, before finally making it's way over to Willow's side. He sat on his haunches beside the red haired witch, like an obedient lapdog. It was quite an impressive sight. Willow, hesitantly at first, began to stroke the wolf's magestic head.   
  
*Hey there, boy, what are you doing this far from the Forbidden Forest, huh?* She asked in her mind, so as not to startle the wolf.   
  
Sometimes the abilities she had retained from her walk on the dark side had some advantages. What she didn't expect, was the wolf's answering her.   
  
*I couldn't help it. I was drawn here, by you, I'm supposing.* Came a very soothing voice, that caused Willow's eyes to widen as she stared at the wolf.  
  
*You can talk?* Willow managed to convey that question as her mind tried to sort out this surprising turn of events.   
  
The amused chuckle that filled her mind was as soothing as the voice has been.   
  
*No, but it appears I can hear your thoughts, and you mine. Wonder how that happened?* The voice had a hint of teasing to it.  
  
*Oh, that's just me. I sort of have a knack for it.* Willow assured the wolf in her mind. *So, do you have a name?*  
  
*Just call me... Lobo.* Came the sarcastic reply.  
  
Willow gave the wolf a look that said, 'you've got to be kidding me' before a full out wolfish laugh filled her mind.   
  
So... what are you doing out here?* The wolf's voice asked after the laughter had died down.  
  
*No reason, really. I just came out here to maybe... I don't know. I thought maybe I would catch sight of someone again.* Willow replied sadly.  
  
*Who?*   
  
*Someone I cared for very much. She died, but I saw her ghost here not too long ago and... well, I had hoped maybe to talk to her again. I have a few questions I need answers to.*  
  
*Ask me. Maybe I can help.* The wolf's voice urged her to trust him.  
  
And oddly, Willow felt like she could.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Willow had lost all track of time as she sat under the oak tree beside the lake, stroking the wolf's head that lay in her lap. Suddenly, there came the sound of someone approaching, and before Willow could blink, the wolf had disappeared. Back to the Forbidden Forest she supposed. Willow stared off in the direction that the approaching sound was coming from, and smiled when Severus Snape emerged from the shadows.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg? What, pray tell, are you doing out here? After your brush with near abduction, I would think you would not want to be alone." Snape's voice was as silky as ever, causing the butterflies in Willow's stomach to start dancing.  
  
"Who said I was alone?" Willow teased, and couldn't help but smile as a look that could only be jealousy entered the Potion Master's eyes.   
  
"What do you mean by that?" Snape asked menacingly. "Oh, come on Cranky Pants, I was just teasing. There's nobody else here but me. I was just hoping that maybe Tara would make an appearance, so I could talk to her. No biggie."  
  
"No biggie?" Sarcasm practically dripped from the words, as arched an eyebrow in question. "And why, is it no biggie? You are completely vulnerable out here. Someone let that shapeshifter into the school. And now someone has taken the shifter's body from where it was locked up behind Hagrid's hutt. That same someone might still be on the grounds. Now please, tell me again, that this is *no biggie*!"  
  
By the time Snape had finished, his voice had risen quite a bit. Willow's eyes widened as she realized that she could indeed be in danger of being abducted out here, all alone. But she hadn't been alone. The wolf had been here with her. And for some reason, Willow felt that the wolf would protect her if need be.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get the point. No more late night strolls unless I'm chaperoned. Check." Willow muttered as she rose to her feet.  
  
The instant she stood, a billow of black robes were surrounding her, as Severus Snape engulfed her in his arms, hugging her tightly. "Don't *ever* worry me like that again. Do you understand?"  
  
The depth of worry that was in his voice registered in her mind now. He had been worried about her. That was what he was doing out here. Looking for her. How sweet.  
  
Willow's reply of, "Yes." was muffled against the hard chest she was now crushed up against.  
  
"Good. Now let me escort you back to your chambers?" He inquired, a seductive tone overtaking the worry.  
  
Willow grinned a bit wickedly. "As long as you come in for the night."  
  
She felt the rumble of a laugh deep in his chest. "I believe I could be.... persuaded, Miss Rosenberg."  
  
With that, the two made thier way back to the castle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
tbc... 


	21. Chapter 21: Confrontations

Title: Willow's Salvation  
Author: Rose  
Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com  
Genre: Crossover, HP/BtVS  
Pairing: Willow/Snape, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Brandy(OFC), Ginny/?  
Rating: R, just in case  
Summary: Willow gets some rehabilitating Hogwart's style  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Willow and the Sunnydale group belong to Joss Whedon. The Harry Potter crew belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just playing in their playground.  
Spoilers: BtVS: Season 7, Harry Potter: All the books, just to be safe  
Distribution: If you want it, just email me and ask, I would be flattered if you did. Want it that is.  
Feedback: Please, pretty pretty please.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 20: Changes  
  
  
  
The next morning found students and faculty alike bustling about, getting ready for the weekend trip into Hogsmeade. Willow was excited because she had coerced Severus into accompanying her and Remus was coming along as well. Willow figured with two powerful, and not to mention handsome, wizards on her arm, no one would even attempt to touch her. She came out of her chambers, only to run headlong into a grinning Harry. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Brandy trailed along behind him with smiles on their faces as well.  
  
"Good morning, Willow. Going to the Great Hall for breakfast?" Harry asked.  
  
Willow nodded. "Yep, sure am."  
  
"Mind if we go with?"   
  
Willow smiled. Severus had spent all night in her chambers with her, but had left before dawn for propriety's sake, so she didn't mind the company at all. She nodded.  
  
"Sure, come on." She said, as she started walking up the corridor. The   
group of teens followed, all chattering about what their plans were for that day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
As soon as Willow entered the Great Hall, she felt eyes settle on her. Thinking it was Severus, she looked up from the conversation she had been having with Brandy about life in Sunnydale--only to find Draco Malfoy's silver eyes trained intently on her. Willow looked into those eyes and felt an oddly familiar sense of recognition run through her body.  
  
What the hell?  
  
"Um, guys?" Willow said quietly, still not taking her eyes from Draco's. "Guess I'd better get to my table now. See you all in Hogsmead."  
  
Harry gave Willow a weird look, but didn't say anything.   
  
"Sure, Willow. See you in a bit." Ron said cheerfully, as he took Brandy and Ginny by their hands and walked with them to the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Willow, is something wrong?" Hermione asked, a bit worried at the way Harry was staring at Willow and Willow was staring at Malfoy.  
  
Draco looked away just then and Willow blinked, turned back to Harry and Hermione with a confused look on her face.   
  
"I don't know." Willow replied, then smiled. "But I'm going to find out."  
  
With that, Willow made her way over to the Slytherin table, shocking everyone there when she sat down right beside Draco Malfoy. Draco looked up at her innocently.  
  
"Good morning, Willow."  
  
Willow wasn't buying it though. "See something interesting, Draco?"   
  
Draco looked slightly affronted. "Why Willow, I don't know what you mean."  
  
"I mean," Willow felt herself becoming aggravated. Which seemed to happen every time she conversed with the blonde Slytherin. "Why were you staring at me when I came in here? What's the deal, Malfoy?"  
  
A smirk crept onto Malfoy's lips as he replied. "No deal, Rosenberg. I didn't realize you weren't allowed to look up when someone entered the Great Hall."   
  
Willow's anger faltered. Was that really it? Had she just been startled by that feeling and had read too much into his looking at her? She thought about it for a moment, then turned back to Draco.   
  
"I'm sorry. Didn't mean to jump down your throat, it's just that..." Willow trailed off, not knowing how to explain about the feeling. Had he felt it too?   
  
"Don't worry about it. Get that reaction alot these days. I wanted to apologize to you about the other day. Didn't mean to push, I just thought it would be nice, you know, to hang out." Draco shrugged. "But it's all right, I understand."  
  
Willow blinked. Draco was apologizing? That didn't sound like the Draco Malfoy Harry and all the others had described. According to them, Malfoy *never* apologized...ever. But here he was, all apologetic and stuff. It was sort of endearing. Why *shouldn't* she give him a chance? Where would be the harm in that?  
  
"Apology accepted, Draco. Listen, if you want, we could get that butterbeer later on. I'm sure Severus and Remus wouldn't mind if you joined us." Willow gave a little smile.  
  
"Um, I don't think I'm going to go." Draco looked from Willow to his food.  
  
Willow looked at him strangely. "Not going to go? Why would you want to hang around here? If we're going to attempt this trying to be friends thing, then I need you to meet me halfway here."  
  
Draco couldn't believe it, she was really extending an offer of friendship to him. Draco fought against it, he really did, but it just couldn't be contained. He smiled. A true smile split Malfoy's face. A Hufflepuff girl, who just happened to glance that way, nearly fell out of her seat when she saw it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bloody Hell!"   
  
Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Brandy all looked at Ron. He was staring across the room, mouth gaped open in awe. They, plus many other Gryffindor's who had heard Ron's exclaimation, followed his gaze.  
A collective gasp rose up as they saw what had prompted Ron's outburst.  
  
"Is that *Malfoy*?" Seamus Finnigan, who was sitting on Harry's left, whispered.  
  
Harry arched a brow as he replied. "Well, I think it is. I mean, it kinda looks like him, but he's smiling so it kinda hard to tell."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the head table, another person was taking in this surprising event with an arched brow. Severus, having noticed the way Malfoy had been keeping an eye on the entrance doors, had wondered who the young Slytherin was looking for. He had been astonished, to say the least, when Willow had walked in, followed by her little fanclub, and Draco's eyes had shot to her. He had been puzzled even more when Willow had caught Malfoy's gaze, held it, and then proceeded to join the young man at the table.  
  
From under hooded lids, Snape had taken in the interaction of Willow and Draco and was quite shocked when the blonde had broken out into a smile that Snape could not recall having ever seen grace the young man's face. Something strange was going on here, and he was damned well going to find out what it was. Severus rose and made his way around the head table; his robes billowed out at his quick pace. He made his way down the aisle between the far wall and the Slytherin table, coming to stand right behind Willow and Draco, who were still chatting away as if they were old friends.  
  
Willow was just beginning to fill Draco in on the time that her vampire doppleganger had came to this reality and she'd had to impersonate it to save a bunch of people, when she felt the presence of someone standing behind them. She had just taken note of it, when that silky voice, that had had her shivering in delight only the night before, was hissing menacingly in her right ear.  
  
"Miss Rosenberg. A word, if you please, outside."  
  
'Eep!' Was the only answer Willow was capable of at that moment. Draco's eyes had widened when he'd noticed Snape, and was now looking at Willow with a worried expression. Willow gave the boy a weak, but reassuring smile, then succeeded in nodding as she rose from her seat to follow the obviously irked Potions Master out of the Great Hall.  
  
The instant they were in the corridor and the Great Hall's doors were closed behind them, Snape whipped around and glared at Willow. Gone was the tender lover from the night before. The man who was standing before her now, was a man totally overtaken with jealousy.  
  
*Uh, oh.* Willow thought. *What have I done to piss off Cranky Pants now? And to think, I thought we were past all this.*  
  
"Miss Rosenberg..." Snape started off, but Willow interrupted.   
  
"Oh, so now it is *Miss Rosenberg*? After all the 'dearest Willows' and the 'oh babys' last night?"  
  
Snape said nothing for a moment, merely arching an elegant brow at the mention of the occurances of last night.  
  
"That was private, this is..decidedly not." Snape purred.  
  
"Oh, it's not, huh?" Willow's voice took on a bit of a sarcastic tone.  
"Severus, what is wrong with you? All I did was talk to Draco. He was being all nice and apologetic and kind of charming. B-b-but that doesn't give you the right to pull me out of there like a child in need of a scolding. I wasn't doing anything wrong!"  
  
Severus' expression softened as Willow spoke. Why was he mad anyway? She was allowed to make friends, even if it were Potter and his bunch. But Malfoy? It just didn't seem likely, even though Draco *was* in Slytherin. He pondered over this for a minute more before sighing.   
  
"No, I suppose you haven't." He said grudgingly. "But just be careful around Malfoy, love. He's too much like his father to be 'friend' material."  
  
For some reason, Willow disagreed with that. For all that had happened before, Willow suddenly felt the urge to trust Draco.   
  
"I don't know, Severus. Something is telling me he's changed."  
  
Snape looked at Willow curiously. "How do you mean?"  
  
"I... I don't really know. I just feel it. And I have always made it a point to follow my instincts. I mean, I followed them before, and look at me now. I'm at a wonderful school that's teaching me to control my darkness. Plus, I have you. Hey, if that's not a bonus, I don't know what is."  
  
Snape tried to hide the smile that came to his lips. Willow noticed though, and smiled back.   
  
"See there, if I can get you, of all people to smiling, then why is it so surprising about Draco?"  
  
That did it. The smile broke free on Severus' face, causing his features to become all the more attractive.   
  
"See? A total babe." Willow beamed at the sight of him smiling.  
  
That comment had Snape blushing. Slightly, but still blushing.  
  
"So... you and Malfoy are 'friends' now?" Severus asked once he had stopped blushing.  
  
Willow thought for a moment. Were they? She had offered for him to join she, Severus and Remus at the Three Broomsticks later on. Hmm...she supposed that, yes, she and Draco Malfoy were now friends. Then another thought hit Willow. Man, was Harry and the others going to be pissed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
tbc....  
  
A/N: Okay, you guys are wondering who the wolf is right? Well, we find out in the next chapter. 


	22. Chapter 22: Prophecy Emerging

Title: Willow's Salvation  
Author: Rose  
Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com  
Genre: Crossover, HP/BtVS  
Pairing: Willow/Snape, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Brandy(OFC), Ginny/Draco(maybe)  
Rating: R, just in case  
Summary: Willow gets some rehabilitating Hogwart's style  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Willow and the Sunnydale group belong to Joss Whedon. The Harry Potter crew belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just playing in their playground.  
Spoilers: BtVS: Season 7, Harry Potter: All the books, just to be safe  
Distribution: If you want it, just email me and ask, I would be flattered if you did. Want it that is.  
Feedback: Please, pretty pretty please.  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 21: Abductions and Secrets Revealed  
  
  
Draco Malfoy felt simultaneously nervous and excited as he entered The Three Broomsticks. He paused just inside the entrance, his eyes sweeping over the various tables, searching for a certain one. One that should be occupied by a particular redhead and two formidable wizards. He noticed Professor McGonagall, sitting in a nearby table with that Giles bloke. They seemed to be getting along pretty well. Draco caught sight of a flash of red hair in a far corner, and made his way over in that direction, passing by McGonagall and Giles' table along the way. Once he had reached the table, Draco's nerves really began kicking in.   
  
"Hi, Draco. Glad you could join us."   
  
Willow's greeting drew Snape and Lupin's attention to the new arrival. Snape was practically sneering as Lupin looked at Draco with a mix of curiosity and distrust.  
  
"Why don't you have a seat, order a butterbeer." Willow offered, scooting over closer to Snape to allow Draco to pull up a chair and sit down.  
  
For a long moment nobody spoke, and the tension seemed to drag on forever. Suddenly, the table jarred slightly and for some odd reason, Snape grunted. The Potions Master shot a look at the redhead beside him, then turned his attention to Draco.   
  
"So, Draco, how is the Hogsmead trip been so far?" The question didn't seem quite sincere in Draco's opinion, but figured he should take what he could get. After all, it was Snape.  
  
"Oh fine, Professor. Actually, I can't stay too long, I have things to do, and I want to pick up a few things before it's time to go back to the school." Draco replied just as Rosmerta came up, placing a tall glass of butterbeer in front of him.  
  
"Oh? What things?" Willow's question caught Draco offguard.  
  
"W-Well, you see... it's just that... it's sort of a surprise, really. F-for my girlfriend." Draco could tell by the looks that Snape and Lupin didn't quite believe him.   
  
"Oh, well. That's okay, it's not like we don't eat together three times a day anyway, right? But since you're here now, go ahead and drink your butterbeer." Willow smiled sweetly before taking a sip of her own drink.  
  
Draco returned the smile. "Sure, Willow."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oh Rupert, I am so glad you asked me to accompany you today. I am having a most wonderful time." Minerva McGonagall's laugh caught the attention of a few of Hogwart's students who sat nearby.   
  
The sound was so surprising that it caused a few to choke on the bite of food they were attempting to eat, and Seamus Finnigan to spew butterbeer all over poor Neville Longbottom. It was quite a shock to hear the head of Gryffindor actually laugh. To see her smile was a rare occasion, but to actually laugh out loud was unheard of. The man who was the apparent cause of this miracle was chuckling softly as well.   
  
"Minerva, trust me when I say I am very glad that I asked you. I had thought that you would not appreciate the gesture."  
  
"Oh posh, Rupert, it isn't everyday that a handsome man asks me out for a drink."  
  
Both occupants of the table blushed at that. Just then, Rosmerta came up to the table and bestowed a beaming smile at Giles.   
  
"So, see anything else you like?"   
  
The innuendo was apparent to Giles. Unfortunately, it was also apparent to Minerval.  
  
"No, thank you, he has everything he needs right here."   
  
Rosmerta left in a huff, leaving Giles, who was currently gaping at Minerva. For her part, Professor McGonagall had just realized what she had said and was quite busy turning a few new shades of red no one had ever seen before. It was quiet at the table for a few moments as the two composed themselves. Giles was the first to speak.  
  
"So... I have everything I need, hmmm?" The teasing in his voice was apparent.  
  
Minerva took a deep cleansing breath before looking into the eyes of the man sitting across from her. "I don't know, Rupert. Why don't you tell me?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Well Willow, this has been fun." Draco Malfoy smiled at the grimaces that appeared on both Snape and Lupin's faces. "But, I'd best be off."   
  
Before Willow could protest, Professor Snape's silky voice interjected. "Yes, Malfoy. Do go on, I'm sure you can find more interesting things to- Ouch!"   
  
Once again the table jarred, and Severus shot a glare at the redhead beside him. Willow simply glared back, causing him to roll his eyes and groan inwardly as he muttered. "Bloody annoying pixie." To Draco he said, "Please feel free to stay, Malfoy."  
  
Draco would have laughed, but he feared the Potions Master would hex him for sure, so he simply smiled and declined.  
  
"I'm sorry, Professor, but as I said before, I've got plans and I'd like to do a bit of exploring before it's time to head back to the school. It's been a pleasure, Willow."  
  
Willow smiled brightly. "Yes it has, Draco. See you back at Hogwarts."   
  
Draco nodded, bade Remus and Snape goodbye, then turned and left. After the Slytherin exited the Three Broomsticks, he crossed the street and proceeded, making sure he was not seen by any classmates or professors. Not stopping once at any of the various shops, he headed straight through until he neared the edge of Hogsmead, turning to head up the road that led off to the abandoned building known as The Shrieking Shack. Once he reached the building, he looked around cautiously. Seeing no one in sight, Draco quickly slipped inside. Once inside, Draco smiled as he closed his eyes and concentrated. He stood there for a moment, nothing happening. And then, slowly, it began happening. The change was almost instantaneous. One moment, Draco Malfoy stood in the middle of a room in the Shrieking shack, the next, a sleek silver wolf.  
  
The wolf paced the length of the shack, stretching its legs and just enjoying the movement. Draco had been very proud when, after he had began secretly studying to become an animagus, he discovered it came to him quite easily. It had also pleased him when he had first saw his animagus form. He was a very striking wolf, if he didn't say so himself. He knew that if his father found out about this, he would try to use it to the Dark Lord's advantage. And that was the last thing that Draco Malfoy wanted. He could never really say when it had changed, but from the first time the young Slytherin has spoken to Willow, he had known that he could not hand her over to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named.   
  
It felt as if something had bound him to the redheaded witch, and nothing he did would break the bond. He had been dismayed when during his first attempt to befriend her, she had blown up at him. Walking out of the Great Hall in anger, and then nearly getting herself kidnapped.   
And then the time he had seen her out by the lake. He hadn't been sure he should approach her, but it had just seemed so natural...so right. And she had welcomed his company then, in that form at least. Of course, she hadn't known it was him, either, but still...  
  
Now, after that encounter, she was willing to be friends with him in his human form as well, and it felt good.   
  
*Yes,* he thought. *It really feels good to have a friend.*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Harry, if you and Ron don't get away from that Quidditch equipment right now, we're leaving you here."  
  
Hermione, with her hands fisted on her hips and tapping one foot, shot a withering look at her boyfriend. Harry didn't seem to acknowlege her as he and Ron continued to admire the new Quidditch robes in the window of Dervish and Bangs. When the glaring didn't have an effect, Hermione threw up her hands and turned to the two girls beside her.   
  
"I swear, I shall never understand boys when it comes to Quidditch." The bushy haired girl actually pouted.  
  
Ginny and Brandy both giggled at this, for Hermione was not the type of girl to pout over anything save maybe missing valuable study time for the NEWTS.  
  
"Oh, Hermione, come on. Leave them to their precious Quidditch robes. We can do some window shopping of our own." Ginny prodded, grabbing her friend by the arm and throwing a parting comment over her shoulder. "Meet you back at Honeydukes in two hours."  
  
"Yeah sure, Ginny." Ron waved over his shoulder, but still didn't break his trance-like staring at the window.  
  
Brandy glanced back at Ron a bit before hurrying to catch up with the other two girls as they made their way through Hogsmead. They stopped at various shops such as Zonko's Joke Shop, but didn't tarry long. They stopped by a dress shop and took in the various styles of dresses. It seemed like no time at all before the three girls found themselves not far from the road leading to The Shrieking Shack. Hermione hesitated when Ginny and Brandy began prompting her to go up to the house with them.  
  
"Um, it's getting late. Perhaps we should head back to Honeydukes." Hermione protested, even as each girl took one of her hands in theirs and began pulling her towards the building.  
  
"Oh, come on Hermione. Don't be a scaredy cat." Brandy stated.   
  
"Oh, *now* you contribute to converstation." Hermione grumbled, but finally conceeded and followed her friends up the road.   
  
The three girls were engrossed in their banter and giggling and where thus quite unprepared for the figures that appeared, out of nowhere it seemed. Strong arms wrapped around each girl's waist and large hands clamped over their mouths, effectively muffling their cries. Hermione struggled for a bit, then bit down on her abductor's hand.   
  
"Fuck! The little mudblood bit me!" The man who had grabbed her exclaimed.   
  
As soon as the hand had left her mouth, Hermione made to scream, but it had barely begun to leave her mouth when....  
  
"Petrificus Totalis."  
  
The spell hit her, and if not for the figure holding her tightly around the waist, she most likely would have fallen as her entire body stiffened under the spell.   
  
"Now, either of you give us any trouble and you'll be in the same fix. Do you understand?"   
  
The figure that had cast the spell on Hermione moved into Brandy and Ginny's line of sight. Both girls' muffled gasps could be heard behind the hands still clamped over their mouths. Their attacker was dressed in long flowing black robes. A hood concealed the face, but both girls were quite sure that if the hood were to fall off, a silver mask would surely be seen. Terrified beyond belief, Ginny and Brandy both nodded in agreement.   
  
"Good." The Death Eater sneered. "Now, let's go. We don't want to keep the Dark Lord waiting, now do we?"  
  
With that, the man levitated the petrified body of Hermione Granger and led the way away from the Shrieking Shack. The two other Death Eaters who held Ginny and Brandy, herded the girls behind their leader.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inside the Shrieking Shack, the silver wolf that was Draco Malfoy was just about to retake his human form, when his intense hearing picked up the distinct sound of a woman's cry for help. It had been cut off, but the acute hearing that came with this form was enough to alert Draco to a commotion taking place outside of the building. Making his way silently to a window, Draco peered outside.   
  
*Oh, fuck!* He thought. *Death Eaters, and they have Granger and Weasley and some other blonde chit!*  
  
Not quite knowing what to do, Draco began pacing. He came back to the window again just in time to see a Death Eater levitate Hermione and begin to walk away.   
  
*Oh, FUCK! Now what? Wait a minute, I'm a wolf. I'll be able to track them. I can find out where they're taking them and then...then I can use our bond to call Willow to bring reinforcements.*  
  
Proud of the plan he had devised, Draco waited until the Death Eaters were out of sight, then silently slipped out of the Shrieking Shack. With his nose to the ground, it wasn't long before his wolf's sense of smell had picked up the scent. It didn't surprise him in the least to discover that one of the scents was his own father's. He followed the scent, making sure to stay a good way back so as not to be seen. He tracked them into a deeply wooded area a good distance from Hogsmead, and then, they stopped. They were in a slight clearing carefully concealed by the foliage of the trees, and when Draco saw who else was there, he had to stop himself from literally turning tail and running.  
  
*Oh no, Granger and the other two are really in trouble now.* He thought, as Voldemort appeared in the clearing and made to stand in front of the trembling girls. *Oh, I've got to get help here now.*   
  
Concentrating, Draco felt his mind reach out, much like it had the other night. It stretched out, and for a moment he feared it wouldn't work. But finally, he felt his mind link with Willow's and he hastily began to speak.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Willow had been enjoying herself immensely. She had a handsome wizard on each arm and for once, she didn't feel the pull of the dark magic within her. Life was as close to perfect as she could have ever imagined. They were passing in front of Dervish and Bangs, and she was about to call out to Harry and Ron when it happened.  
  
*Willow!*   
  
The familiar voice that cried out in her mind made Willow falter in her steps. Snape and Remus looked at her in concern.   
  
"Willow, what's the matter?" Snape asked in a worried tone. Willow held up a hand, gesturing for him to give her a minute.  
  
*Lobo?* Willow thought back, now that she had identified the voice. *What is it?*  
  
*Bad news, a group of Death Eaters have kidnapped Granger, Weasley and their little blonde friend.*  
  
*Hermione, Ginny AND Brandy? This is bad... wait a minute, how do you know who Hermione and Ginny are?* Willow asked, suspicion filling her.  
  
Draco panicked for a minute. Now was not the time for Willow to find out who he was. She would never trust him if she found out he'd lied to her about being the wolf. He thought fast, then came back with a sarcastic reply.  
  
*I was wandering through the forest and heard one of the Death Eaters call them that. Geez woman, the important thing is they've been kidnapped, not how I know their names. Now, are you gonna bring help or not?*  
  
*Tell me where they are.*  
  
By now, Ron and Harry had approached Willow, Snape and Remus.  
  
"What's wrong with Willow?" Ron asked, looking at the redhead who seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
Snape looked about ready to snap Ron's head off when Willow's head snapped up.   
  
"We've gotta move." She said, grabbing a handful of Snape's robe in one fist, and Remus' in the other, and proceeded to pull them along behind her.  
  
"Wait a minute!"  
  
Harry's voice stopped Willow's forward movement, and the redhead turned back to face The-Boy-Who-Lived.  
  
"Willow, what's going on? Where are you going? And don't lie to me because I'll know."  
  
Willow sighed. "It's Hermione, Ginny and Brandy." She confessed.  
  
"What do you mean? What's happened to them?"  
  
"Death Eaters have them, in the middle of a forest a ways away from here. And no you will not be going Harry, so don't even think it." Willow put on her resolve face for good measure.  
  
"Voldemort's there, isn't he." Harry's tone was nothing less than determined.  
  
"No, Harry, you're NOT going."  
  
"How can you say that, Willow? This might be the prophecy you guys have been talking about. You know, the one that *I'm* supposed to be a part of. How can you tell me I can't go?"  
  
"Harry, I don't want you to get hurt." Willow pleaded. "Please. Just...stay here, okay?"  
  
"Oh, come on Potter. Listen to reason for once instead of running off full steam ahead." Snape snapped. "Let us take care of rescuing Misses Granger, Weasley and Wingate."  
  
Ron looked from Snape to Lupin and them back again before exclaiming. "Wait just a bloody minute, Are you saying you don't want us to go, but you two, who happen to HATE each other are gonna go off together to rescue Mione, Ginny and Brandy?!?" Ron looked back to Harry, a desperate look in his eyes, and moaned. "They're doomed!"  
  
"No they're not, because we're going too." Harry stated firmly once more.   
  
"OKAY!" Willow threw up her hands. "We so don't have time for this, we have got to get there, pronto. If you're so hellmouth bent on tagging along, come on."  
  
With looks of determination on their faces, the five made their way out of Hogsmead.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
tbc.... 


	23. Chapter 23: Prophecy Beginning

Title: Willow's Salvation  
Author: Rose  
Email: buffybot76@hotmail.com  
Genre: Crossover, HP/BtVS  
Pairing: Willow/Snape, Harry/Hermione, Ron/Brandy(OFC), Ginny/Draco  
Rating: PG-13  
Summary: Willow gets some rehabilitating Hogwart's style  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. Willow and the Sunnydale group belong to Joss Whedon. The Harry Potter crew belong to J.K. Rowling. I am just playing in their playground.  
Spoilers: BtVS: Season 7, Harry Potter: All the books, just to be safe  
Distribution: If you want it, just email me and ask, I would be flattered if you did. Want it that is.  
Feedback: Please, pretty pretty please.   
Author's Note: Thanks everyone for your reviews. I am sorry it has taken so long to update and hope it is worth the wait.   
Chapter 22: Confrontations  
Ginny Weasley grunted in pain as she was shoved mercilessly ahead of her captor. The Death Eaters had been none too gentle in their handling of the girls since they had abducted them just a few moments ago. They were now prodding the girls--with the exception of Hermione, who was still floating ahead of the lead Death Eater--along a narrow trail amid a densely wooded area.  
  
Ginny chanced a glance at the blonde-haired girl to her right. She looked as frightened as Ginny felt. Ginny glanced quickly over at Hermione. Even though her expression was the same--mouth open in mid-scream--Ginny could tell that Hermione was thinking, trying to come up with some way out of this. She just wasn't quite sure that there *was* one.  
  
It was a while later when the narrow trail widened out into a small clearing. Ginny took note with dismay that there were two cloaked forms awaiting them there. One of the forms approached them while raising a wand, and an ominous voice emerged from beneath the hood.  
  
"Finite Incantatum."  
  
Hermione's body impacted the ground with a audible thump and a grunt of pain.  
  
"Accio wands."  
  
Three wands flew from the pockets of the captured girls' robes and landed in the outstretched hand of Lucius Malfoy. The Death Eaters that had been holding Ginny and Brandy released the girls and stepped back. The two girls scrambled over to Hermione, who was just climbing to her feet.  
  
"Are you all right?" Ginny asked as she helped to steady the shaken girl.  
  
"I'm fine...at least for now. What about you two?" Hermione answered, all the while keeping an eye on the form that had released her from the binding spell. She had a pretty good idea who the person was. Before Ginny or Brandy had a chance to respond, the ominous voice spoke again.  
  
"Ssso nice of you to join us, my little troublemakers."  
  
"You're calling *us* troublemakers?!" Hermione bit out. "That's a laugh."  
  
Ginny and Brandy both gasped out loud.  
  
"Hermione!" Ginny hissed.  
  
But Hermione didn't even glance Ginny's way; she was still uncharacteristically glaring at the robed figure before them. The Dark Lord couldn't believe that any witch or wizard would dare take that tone with him...then he remembered Hermione's parentage.  
  
"I suppose you think you're ready to tangle with me...Mudblood?" He spat out the last word, and was pleased to see its effects on his prisoners...the two who'd spent the most time at Hogwarts, at least.  
  
"Don't call her that!" Ginny cried, then realizing to whom she was speaking, immediately clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
At this point, Lucius Malfoy leaned over, and whispered something. After a moment, Voldemort addressed Ginny. "Ah, yes...your father's the Muggle-lover!! So nice of you to take up for your friend. Pity it will be one of the last things you do...."  
  
The three girls exchanged frightened looks. They were in deep trouble and they knew it. Obviously, nobody knew they were here, and that meant that help wouldn't be arriving any time soon.  
  
Suddenly, Wormtail started.  
  
"You heard something, Wormtail?" Voldemort asked, his attention momentarily   
distracted from the witches.  
  
"Y-Yes, Master", the Animagus replied. "It came from outside...someone breaking twigs, perhaps...."  
  
"Then perhaps you should take the others, and search the area. I'm certain Lucius and I can handle these three."  
  
Left behind, to assist Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy didn't have the slightest inkling that it was his own son--in the form of a wolf--who was drawing out the Death Eaters, as he sent another telepathic "SOS".  
  
Hermione, Ginny and Brandy watched as Wormtail motioned for the other two cloaked figures to follow him out of the clearing. Hermione leaned in to whisper to the other two. "We have got to get out of here."  
  
"I agree, but *how*?" Ginny responded.  
  
Brandy nodded, to frightened to say anything at that moment.  
  
"I'm not sure." Hermione replied quietly. "But we've got to remain calm, or we won't be able to come up with anything."  
  
That was all she had time to say before the cloaked figure of Voldemort turned back to them.  
  
"SILENCE!!" The Dark Lord bellowed.  
  
Cringing, the three girls huddled together to give one another support...each silently praying for a miracle.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Mc Nabb, do you see anything?" Wormtail hissed at the other Death Eater who was several feet away.  
  
"Nothing." Mc Nabb replied. "Are you sure you heard something?"  
  
"Of course, I'm sure!" Wormtail replied. In his animal form--a rat--Peter Pettigrew had better hearing than humans...and that carried over to his human form. Spying some tracks, he exclaimed, "This way!"  
  
With a groan, Mc Nabb and the other Death Eater followed after Wormtail.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, the Draco-Wolf was having a blast leading the three Death Eaters on a wild goose chase. He would make a trail, then back-track in the opposite direction, zig-zagging around the area. Basically leading the idiots in circles.  
  
*C'mon Willow, get here already!* he urged mentally.  
  
He heard the definite rustle of bushes as the supposedly stealthy Death Eaters followed his false trail. Snickering, Draco circled round and came back upon the clearing to check on how the girls were doing.  
  
*We're almost there, Lobo.* Came Willow's reply in Draco's head. *What are we looking at when we get there?*  
  
*Well, I'm leading three of the dumbasses on a merry chase. There is only dear old dad and You-Know-Who with Ginny and the others.* Malfoy relayed the information, unaware that he had just addressed Weasley's baby sister by her first name.  
  
*Dear old dad? What does that mean Lobo?*  
  
Draco went over what he had "said" to Willow in his mind and realized he had just made a major error. Quickly trying to think of a way to cover his tracks, Malfoy discovered that there *was* no way out of it.  
  
*Uhh, uhhhh....*  
  
*Wait a minute, you're not a real wolf, are you?* Willow's tone sounded stern... accusing.  
  
Instantly, Draco snapped back. *Listen Rosenberg, we don't have time for all this. Just get your arse here so we can save these girls!*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I know what you three are thinking." Voldemort hissed. "You are hoping help is on the way." The hooded figure shook its head. "But there is none."  
  
Lucius leered at the three huddled girls. "We made certain no one saw us. I am quite certain that Harry Potter has no clue as to the whereabouts of his little *Muggle girlfriend*, nor does his little sidekick know that his *baby sister* is missing." He sneered as he looked at Brandy. "And I have no idea who you are, but that is all right. I am sure we can find a suitable use for you."  
  
Both Hermione and Ginny instantly stepped in front of Brandy protectively.  
  
"You are not touching her, you filth!" Ginny shouted at Lucius.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
The redhead fell to her knees when it felt as if every nerve in her body caught fire.  
  
"Ginny!" Hermione and Brandy cried out in unison.  
  
They began to move toward their injured friend, but stopped when Lucius pointed his wand at them. Smirking, Lucius lowered his wand and stepped up to the crumpled girl.  
  
"I'm filth?" He asked, then promptly kicked Ginny in the stomach.  
  
Ginny fell over with the brunt of the impact. Biting her lip to keep from screaming, it wasn't long before she tasted the blood filling her mouth.  
  
Lucius began to advance again on the redhead."You're going to regret you were ever born, you little-"  
  
A fierce snarl stilled Lucius Malfoy's advance as well as his words. From out of the denseness, a large silver wolf leaped into the clearing. It moved to position itself defensively between the injured girl and her attacker. The snarl had diminished to a low menacing rumble from the wolf's chest, as shining silver eyes dared the Death Eater to make another move.  
  
Lucius hesitated, confused by the beasts actions, before raising his wand and in annoyance exclaimed.  
  
"Avada Kedavra."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
tbc.... 


End file.
